Death Touch
by twilight96-angel
Summary: Bella Swan one day stopped talking, eating and sleeping. She never told anyone what happened. Her parents decided to take her to a psychologist. What happens when the doctor is Edward Cullen himself? What if Bella isn’t normal? R&R OOC
1. Preface

**New story people! I really hope you like it! ****This is the preface…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Title: ****Death Touch**

**Summary: Bella Swan, a 17-year-old girl, one day stopped talking, eating and sleeping. She never told anyone what happened. Her parents decided to take her to a psychologist. What happens when the doctor is Edward Cullen himself? What if Bella isn't normal? R&R A little OOC. **

**Preface**

I always knew that I wasn't normal. When I was born my mother died. My father tried to take care of me but when I was one year old he left me in an orphanage, he couldn't take care of me.

There I grew up and at the age of 8 I understood my abnormality. It was almost harmless then but as I grew up so did the danger I was, but two people made the mistake of adopting me when I turned 14.

I had learned not to let myself touch anyone but when I turned 17, one day everything changed.

It all happened in that awful day that no one knows about. I decided not to tell anyone and I wasn't giving up on that decision.

I can have my eyes open but I don't see. I'm not blind; I just chose not to see. There can be noise around me but I won't hear it. I'm not deaf; I just chose not to listen. My mouth can be hanging open but I can assure you that no sound will come out. I can talk; I just chose not to.

I now ignore everyone and everything, even myself I ignore. I ignore my basic needs. I ignore the hunger and the thirst. The only thing I do is breathe, not that I want to, it is involuntary, more of a habit than anything else.

I've been like this ever since that awful day that no one knows about.

**A/N: This was the preface! How do you like it? I won't tell you what happened to Bella for two reasons: **

**1-If I did, it would ruin the whole story, I think…**

**And 2-I don't have the slightest of ideas of what happened to her… I'll get to that later on, LOL.**

**Anyway, please rev****iew and tell me what you think because if no one likes it I will erase it, or I'll write it anyway and see what happens. LOL ;)**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. Unbelievebly unusual

**So guys**** this is the first chapter! Enjoy! (Two updates in a day… don't get used to it… LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 1 Unbelievably unusual **

**Edward POV (I like writing in his POV AND it's a bit hard writing in Bella's POV in her state…)**

Today I had a new patient. It seemed like a difficult case… Isabella Swan, 17 years old, stopped eating, talking, sleeping and other vital needs… She never told anyone what happened. I looked at her file while I waited for her. First I needed to get her to talk and then we would move to what happened.

Her parents appeared with her and I told them to sit her on the couch. They did as I said and started walking to the door. I stopped them.

"Is there anything about Isabella that I need to know?" I asked before they left.

"She doesn't like when people call her Isabella, call her Bella and… we adopted her… I don't think there is anything important that you need to know…" I nodded and they left.

I sat down and looked at her. She was quite beautiful if you ignored the purple bags and the dullness in her eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'll be your-" I cut myself off. Should I say psychologist? Maybe not… "Doctor…" I finished. She didn't do anything.

"I'm 20, how old are you?" I knew the answer but I was trying to get her to talk. Again, she didn't do anything.

After several attempts to make Bella talk and failing miserably I called Alice, my twin sister and 'assistant'. She came in and asked me if I needed help.

"I was wondering if you could try making Bella talk. You know, maybe she would feel more comfortable talking to a girl." Also my sister was really good on making people talk, that's why I liked having her as my 'assistant'. She nodded and walked to sit next to Bella.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. Why don't you tell me about things that you like?" Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder and she reacted alright, just not in the best of ways.

She looked at Alice's hand and got up in a flash.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" She screamed running to the far corner of the room.

She curled herself in fetal position rocking back and forth hugging her knees next to her chest. I could see that she was mumbling something but I couldn't hear it. I walked over to her to listen.

"He's coming back… He's coming back to get me…" She whispered. She looked into my eyes and grabbed my wrist with so much force it was starting to hurt. I stared at her eyes that were reflecting pain and fear. "He's coming back…" She whispered one last time before she collapsed in my arms.

Her shirt was a little short and I could see some sort of scar on the small of her back. I pulled it up a little and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice shouted.

I stared at her back dumbfounded. It looked like someone used her skin as a piece of paper and drew on it, with a knife… She had a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It was so clear it looked like a tattoo but those were scars in her skin, marcs that could never disappear.

I tried to see if she was okay. Apparently she just fell asleep… I don't blame her, she didn't sleep for a week as her parents told me and she must feel exhausted… I called her parents to get in and take her home.

"Why didn't you tell me she had those scars on her back?"

"We didn't know about it, she didn't let us take her to the hospital to see if she was okay and she changed her own clothes, it was one of the few things she still did…" Her mother explained shocked too.

After they left with her Alice sat next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is really messed up. Who did that to her? Is that the cause of her state? This a hard case, Edward, are you sure you want to do it?" I turned my head to look at her.

"It's my job, I have to do it don't I?" I ran a hand through my hair and Alice stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" I asked.

"W-why is your wrist black?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at my wrist. "What the…" It was the wrist that Bella grabbed. It was pitch black, literally…

**Bella POV (I said it was difficult I never said I wasn't going to write on her POV…)**

I woke up and saw that I was on my room. The scene in the guy's office came back to me. I made the mistake of touching his skin with my bare hands… I was so stupid… I'm just glad it wasn't for too long…

Why did the pixie girl touch me? I wouldn't have 'woken up' and I wouldn't have freaked out. Now my senses were working again. I could see everything clearly and I could hear the sounds weren't muffled anymore. The pixie's touch brought me back to reality, unfortunately.

I knew my parents weren't giving up on taking me to that man so I had to make sure to wear gloves, just in case… Why did I have to be like this? I was monster, a freak and that day didn't help at all! It was so horrifying so- I stopped my trail of thought; I didn't want to remember what happened that day.

I looked at the clock. It was 4 p.m. What day was today? I looked for my cell phone. When I found it I looked in the calendar. I was sleeping for two days I think… I kind of lost the sense of time. Renée walked in and smiled at me weakly, I didn't smile back.

"Hi honey. Are you hungry?" I didn't answer. I still didn't want to talk and they couldn't make me. "Did you sleep well?" Still didn't answer. She got it, sighed and walked out of my room.

I got out of my bed and took some clothes out of my closet. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dressed up and looked in the mirror. I had a tight black t-shirt and dark tight jeans. **(A/N In this story Bella dresses tight clothes… LOL) **

I walked downstairs and my parents stared at me like I had three heads. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I actually started to feel hungry so I decided to eat something. When I was ghost-like I didn't feel anything at all… I made some cereal but I was still hungry. I saw half of a pizza on the table I ate it and the hunger became bearable so I got out of the kitchen to go to my room but Charlie called for me.

"You have an appointment with the psychologist again. Let's go." He said.

I grimaced and made my way out of the house reluctantly. I wanted to argue and stay home but I would have to talk and I wasn't in the mood for talking.

When we got to his office Renée put her hand on my shoulder and I roughly shook it off and got in on my own. I looked at the man. He was handsome, tall, bronze-ish brown hair, green eyes, unusual…

I sunk on the couch that I knew he would tell me to sit on and waited for him to talk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. _I feel_ _like total hell._ I thought but didn't talk. Instead I looked away from his face. His pleading eyes were making me feel uncomfortable and like I had the obligation to answer.

I looked at his hands and noticed he had a bandage on his wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked before I could stop myself. _Shoot._

He smiled and then looked at his wrist and the smile disappeared. His hands formed clenched fists. I furrowed my eyebrows and he talked again.

"I honestly have no idea but that's not why we're here. I believe I asked you a question." He said politely and smiling. I rolled my eyes and once again didn't answer. Realization hit me when I looked at his wrist once again. I was the cause of what was under that bandage.

My mind started wandering to that day again but I quickly stopped it by closing my eyes and focusing.

"Are you okay?" I heard the guy ask. I still didn't know his name, I was sure he told me the last time I was here but I wasn't listening that day.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me worriedly. I glared at him and he looked away. For psychologist he wasn't very good. He couldn't even make me talk… except for my little slip but that wasn't his doing…

He looked at me again and determination was reflected in his emerald-green eyes. He smiled at me crookedly.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"You know the answer, why are you asking?" Oh my god, how did he do that?

"You're right… What kind of music do you like?"

"Why do you care?" _Shoot, he did it again! _

"I just want to get to know you. So, what's your favorite band?" This time I kept my silence. "Okay… Do you like reading, Romances for example?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Why am I even talking? _Shut up Bella, stop giving him what he wants!_

"What about your relationship with your parents how is it?"

"It sucks…" Damn it!

"Why do you say that?"

"That's none of your business! Stop doing that!" I yelled getting up.

"Doing what?"

I walked to the window and looked out of it. I could feel his eyes on my back but I tried to ignore it. There was a flower in a vase next to me. It was rather beautiful. I think it was a lily. Before I could stop myself I touched it. As soon as my hands touched the flower it started getting black and dying. I was a killer and I couldn't deny it. I realized the guy was watching me and I turned around to find him with a shocked expression.

"What was that?" He asked.

I sat on the ground and put my hands in my face. I wished that this thing could kill me too but it didn't affect me. Tears started welling up my eyes. They slowly started streaming down my cheeks.

"What… How… It's impossible…" He stuttered.

"You're not helping you know…" I sobbed.

I felt him put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting way.

"No, don't touch me!" I shouted and got up. "Don't touch me unless you want to end like that lily. Don't ever touch me!" I warned as I sat on the couch hiding my hands in my pockets. "Do you see your wrist? It was me. I did that to you, tell Charlie and Renée I'm okay and don't ever come near me again unless you want to die." I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, Bella, you need help. I won't just tell your parents you're okay when you're clearly not. Please tell me what happened, maybe I can help…"

"I-I don't want to talk about that." I started hyperventilating as the memory came back as if it was happening right here, right now.

**Edward POV (had to change or it would be super confusing)**

She started hyperventilating and her eyes went wide. "He's coming… He's coming…" She fell to her knees and she started shaking. "He's coming… He's coming…" She kept repeating this until a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips making me shudder.

Alice and Bella's parents came in running. Her mother ran to her and put her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" She yelled as her mother backed away as much as she could.

Then I realized. Whatever happened that day was much worst than I thought.

"Edward, what's happening?" Alice muttered.

Just as I was about to answer Bella looked me in the eyes and I looked back.

"Help me…" And she collapsed, once again.

"What happened to her?" Her mother screeched as she kneeled next to Bella. She was about to take Bella's hand in hers.

"Wait, don't touch her hands." I said.

"Why shouldn't I? She's my daughter!"

Suddenly Bella shot her eyes open and looked around frantically. Her eyes stopped on the door. She got up quickly and ran for the door. I was about to grab her arm but remembered what she told me and didn't touch her. I just watched as she ran out the door and into the streets. Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

Her father ran out the door minutes after but we all knew she was long gone…

Her parents got out of my office to go home in case she went there. Alice said she was going home since I didn't have more patients today. I stood a little while longer. It was already dark outside when I got out myself.

I closed the door to my office, locked it and went to my silver Volvo. I was opening the door when I saw a shadow in the distance. I closed the door again and went to place where I saw the shadow.

The shadow moved as I approached like it was running away from me. My instinct was telling me to leave it alone but the curiosity got the best of me. I followed who ever it was.

Every time I got close the shadow would run away.

"Get away from me! I'm dangerous!" I knew that voice, Bella…

"Bella, it's me Edward."

"Edward?!" She stopped running and I took the chance to get next to her. "So that's his name…" I heard her mumble.

"Are you okay? You should go home; your parents are really worried about you."

"I'll end up killing them… I can't go home…"

"What? That's nonsense." She turned around to face me but with the lack of light I couldn't see her face.

"Didn't you see what happened to the flower? Or your wrist?" She asked angrily.

"Yes, I did and that's why I want to help you. Go home!"

"No! I won't! You can't make me!" She whisper-yelled.

"Are you thinking of living in the streets? With no food to eat, no place to sleep?" I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me. She spent a week without doing any of those things…

"Well if you're so worried about me, why don't you take me to _your_ house?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay." I said.

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"No." I love reverse psychology…

"Okay, take me to my house…" I knew it! "…if you catch me!" And she took off running. Reverse psychology failed me… I started running after her.

I was faster than her so I caught up. I put myself in front of her and she came to a sudden stop avoiding touch.

"Now can I take you home?"

"Let me think… NO!" She turned around and started running again.

Again I ran after her but this time she tripped and fell.

"Curse my clumsiness! I was surprised I didn't fall the first time…" She mumbled more to herself than to me.

She got up and turned to me.

"Why don't you let me take you home?" I asked.

"Why do you want to take me home?"

I ran a hand through my hair in utter frustration. I was about to talk when someone turned a flashlight to us. I looked at the man holding it and then at his hands. I gulped when I saw he had a gun.

"Give me your money!" He said to me.

I looked over to Bella and she was normal, as if nothing was happening…

"I said, give me your money!" The man yelled again while pointing the gun to me. "Give me your money or the girl will pay!" He started walking to her and she didn't do anything.

"Okay, okay! Here's the money!" I said handing him what I had in my wallet. The man smirked and took the money out of my hands.

"Good, but now that I look at the girl… I don't want to leave her here… What do you say about coming with me?" He said getting closer to Bella. Her eyes started going wide. _Now,_ _she reacts…_

She shook her head. "Don't do it!" He smirked again and grabbed her arms. "NO! Let me go! Stop it, don't touch me! I'm warning you!" She yelled. The man still held the grip on her arms. Her eyes got filled with fury and she grabbed his neck. "I told you NOT TO TOUCH ME!" She shouted.

"What-what are you doing? Stop, STOP… I can't breathe! Somebody help me! AH STOP IT! Please, I'm begging you!"

I stared at the scene in front of me unsure of what to do. Bella's hand turned black and so did her eyes. The man's neck started getting black around the place where she had her hand and it started spreading through his whole body as he screamed in pain and agony. I stood there dumbfounded staring at what _she was doing_. The man's eyes closed and he stopped screaming. I knew that he was dead. The flashlight fell out of his hand and I grabbed it and pointed it to Bella. She let the corpse fall to the ground and her eyes lay on me. I looked back at her, my emotions were a little messed up; I didn't know what to feel. A mixture of shock, fear and wonder was what I was feeling.

My instincts were yelling at me to run for my life but a small portion of me was telling me to stay and help her through whatever happened. She took a step forward and I didn't move. I stared at her as she made her way next to me, her black eyes staring right into my soul.

_Run Edward, do you have a death wish? She'll kill you! _My mind screamed but then changed into completely different thoughts. _Do you see that look in her eyes? She's pleading for your help, you can't leave her! _

She tilted her head to the side and brought her hands up next to my face. As she was about to touch me I closed my eyes and winced a little. I waited for her to kill me as she did to the man but it never came, I never felt her touch me, I was grateful for that but what happened?

I opened my eyes and looked around. She wasn't there. Bella ran away but why? She looked like she was ready to kill me but she didn't.

I felt a stinging pain in my wrist and the flashlight fell out of my hand. I took the bandage out and looked at my wrist. The black was slowly disappearing leaving only a little ache behind. I was utterly confused now. What just happened? Where was Bella? What did she do? I slowly made my way to my car and drove to my house trying to find the answer to these questions.

**A/N: SO, how do you like it? Good or bad? Please tell me by reviewing! OH PLEASE!!!!! I'm begging you! **

**OH AND ANOTHER THING!!!!!!!!**

**I'll probably tell what happened to Bella in the next chap, YAY, but if you don't review… I don't know… LOL So yeah, REVIEW!**


	3. Marks of a family

**YAY! I've got reviews! I thank all of you who have reviewed, added to favorites and/or alerts and just read! Love y'all! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! But I do own THE ALL MIGHTY POWER to write this story! LOL**

**Chapter 2 Marks of a family**

**Bella POV**

I looked at the man's face before the darkness overcame me. I could feel my hand on his neck as that thing crawled from my arm to my fingers and to his skin. As it all happened the memory of that day came to my mind.

_Flashback_

_I was going home from school when a man grabbed my arm and pulled me to a dark alley. He put his and over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I grabbed his hand, for once, actually trying to use that thing inside me but it wasn't working. Did that mean it was gone?_

"_Silly Bella… That doesn't work with me…" His voice was soft as silk and very sweet, too sweet to be exact. And how did he know my name and how did he know about that thing?_

_He dragged me to the very end of the alley walked through a door. Inside was very dark and sinister. He let me go and I tried to run for the door but was stopped by a really big man who locked it before I could get out. I took a step back wards. He was huge! He had a smirk on his face and it was making me want to gag. I turned around and saw more people all of them looking dangerous. _

"_Bella, you probably don't remember me. I'm Aro, your father and this," He pointed to everyone that was around us. "Is your family." He said smiling._

_I looked around frantically looking for an exit but everything was blocked by the people that were starting surround me. "Every one of us has a mark. It's our family mark and you're part of our family so we have to give you that mark." Aro motioned for two of the people to come to me. "Jane, Alec, I think you can take care of this."_

_The guy, who I guess must be Alec, grabbed my arms tightly. I tried to escape but it was useless they were stronger than me. Jane came back with a knife on her hand and my eyes widened. She smirked as she walked over to me. She walked around me and stopped at my back. I felt her hand grip my shirt and she cut it with the knife leaving my back showing. I started breathing harshly as I looked around and saw them smirking at me, evil smirks that I would never forget. I felt the knife on my back and rip my skin whilst I screamed in utter pain. She played with the knife drawing patterns on my bare skin ripping it and leaving deep cuts that would someday turn into scars that would haunt me with memories every time I looked at them. _

"_Please, why are you doing this to me?" I cried. I kept screaming and crying until they took the knife from my back and let me fall to the ground._

_I cried in pain for what felt like forever. I somehow gathered the little energy I still had and slowly got up. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see much. I stumbled around the room trying to find the door. Fortunately I found it and got out, there wasn't anyone around. Or so I thought…_

"_I will come back to get you Bella, you'll see…" Aro's calm voice sounded from behind me._

_I walked to my house and crawled up the stairs to the bathroom. I washed the dry blood out of my back and dressed. I silently cried all night and shut down on the world._

_End Flashback_

When I got back to the real world I saw a glowing shadow in front of me. **(A/N: You know when Bella uses her shield she sees lights instead of people or something like that right? Well, that's what happens when she uses her power here! :))** I lifted my hand up to touch it but when my hand was near to its face I saw him. He had his eyes closed and he was waiting for me to kill him. I stopped myself. I couldn't kill him; I didn't want to be a killer. I turned around and looked at the dead man on the floor and then at my hands. A sob escaped my mouth as I started running away.

I ran to nowhere in particular. I actually didn't know where I was. The only thing I knew was that I was on the streets where I fell asleep that night.

I woke up to the dim light of the day. I took in my surroundings and found that street rather familiar. My eyes widened when I saw a flash of bronze hair. _No it can't be…_ I thought to myself. He came into view and I cursed under my breath when he saw me too.

"Bella is that you?" I quickly got up and started running. Of course he had to come after me.

I entered an alley that seemed oddly familiar and hid in the darkness hoping Edward wouldn't see me. I sighed in relief when I saw him going back to where he came from. I finally recognized the alley. I looked at the door where they dragged me to and began thinking. If they're like me, what do I have to lose? Maybe I was just being crazy but I had nowhere to turn to. I got up and walked to the door. I knocked and it opened shortly after. I reluctantly walked into the room I dreaded the most to come back to.

"So… you came back…" The huge man said. I just nodded and he smiled. I turned my gaze away from his face. He made me want to kick myself for even thinking of coming here. "Name's Demetri!" He held out his hand for me to shake but instead I pushed it away. "Pushy are we?" He asked mockingly which only made me angrier with myself.

"Demetri, I see your sister is back." I looked in Aro's way.

"Sister?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you, did I? All of them are my sons and daughters." He turned back to Demetri. "I heard Felix found someone wandering around here… You know if they caught him?" Demetri nodded I felt a shiver come down my spine but I didn't know why.

Another guy came in dragging somebody and followed by Jane and Alec. I gasped when I saw who it was that the guy was dragging. Edward…

"Felix, is this the unknown intruder?" Felix nodded as he threw Edward to the ground with much force.

I noticed Felix was wearing gloves. If he was like me then with them on he wouldn't kill Edward. At least not with the power… Edward looked up at me I had to look away. His gaze was killing me inside, technically he followed me so I brought him here and I killed him. I was almost sure he wasn't going to get out of here alive…

"Let's take care of him, shall we?" Aro said walking up to Edward but stopped half way there and turned to me. "Why don't you do the honors, Bella?"

"W-what?"

"You're new at this; you need to gain experience using your power." I shook my head and looked down at my feet.

"Oh c'mon Bella, it's not that hard… All you have to do is this…" Jane said as she walked up to Edward.

She grabbed his shirt and took a dagger out of her pocket and cut it, just like she did with me. Then, she took her gloves off and let them fall on the ground next to her feet. Her hand turned black and she put it on Edward's bare shoulder making him wince in pain. She quickly removed her hand from his shoulder and looked at me smirking.

"Now you do it." She said.

The Demetri guy pushed me towards her and all of them looked at me expectantly as I made my way next to Edward who was looking at me with hurt in his eyes. I kneeled down next to him.

"Bella, you don't have to do this…" He whispered, his cool breath brushing against my face.

"Please, forgive me." I mumbled.

My hand touched his neck and a scream escaped his lips and I had to look away. I couldn't bear watching anyone in pain, especially when I was the one causing it.

"Bella, please stop…" He pleaded and I quickly removed my hand.

I looked at him and he had his hand on his neck. His breathing was harsh and his eyes were filled with anguish. Aro called my name and I looked at him.

"Finish him off, now!" He ordered.

I looked around and I focused on the door in front of me. "Do you think you can run?" I whispered so low that only Edward would hear. I saw him nod and I nodded too.

Next, everything happened so fast it was hard to see what I was doing. I put Jane's gloves on, helped Edward up and we took off running for the door. Jane put herself in front of me and I pushed her away with all the strength I could muster. She fell on the ground and hit her head and knocked out. Then Demetri tried to block my way but I passed under his legs, taking the key out of his pocket, and continued running with Edward next to me. I opened the door as quickly as I could and darted out. I closed the door behind me and Edward and locked it. Then I threw the key in the garbage cans.

I leaned against the door and felt someone kick it roughly so I started running again.

"HEY, wait for me!" Edward shouted from behind me. "It's _not_ easy running when you feel like your neck is about break!" He said sternly when he reached my side.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered still running.

"I'm sorry? Bella, you killed someone! You almost killed _me_! Do you think that everything is okay just because you said 'I'm sorry'?" He said frustrated.

I stopped walking and looked at my feet. I felt my eyes burn with tears that were threatening to spill. One single tear escaped my eyes and it was enough to make break down. I fell to my knees and sobs broke through my chest.

"Do you think I _enjoy_ being like this? Whenever I touch someone with my bare hands it overpowers me! I don't have control of myself! This thing feeds from people's lives. From each soul it takes it grows inside me and when it takes more lives it gains more power over me. If these things keep happening someday I'll end up like _them_, thirsting for innocent souls that have done nothing to deserve such an awful fate…"

"God… Bella… I didn't think it was… Wait, if you don't have control over yourself how come you took your hand from my neck back there?"

"What? I-I… I did, didn't I? I don't know it's the first time it ever happened…"

He looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Alice! Shoot! She's going to kill me!" He suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"I'm late for work and the first two patients aren't the best to work with…" He started walking away totally forgetting about me and I noticed something.

"HEY, WAIT!" I ran up to him and he stopped and looked at me. "You need to do something about that before you go." I said pointing to his black neck.

"Right… And how am I going to hide this?"

"Do you have a scarf or something?" He shook his head. "Yeah, and it would look a little weird on you…"

"Well, let's just hope she doesn't notice it… Maybe if you talk with her about clothes or something…" He said thoughtfully.

"Oh, no, I'm not going… And besides it's not that bad I can barely notice it…" I tried to escape this though deep inside I knew it was impossible.

"Oh yes you are! I'm not going to let you wander around with those guys after you! And hell, you could see this thing a mile from here!"

"And what if I threaten to kill you?"

"I know you wouldn't do it." He said matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" I asked truly curious about his response.

"I have my theories…"

"Which are…?"

"That's for me to know…" He said smiling crookedly.

I rolled my eyes. "If I go will you tell me your theory?"

"Maybe… And you have to help me explain Alice why I'm not at work right now! She's probably freaking out with the OCD guy…"

"Fine…" I mumbled. He smirked and we started walking to his office.

We walked in a comfortable silence, and when we got there the pixie-like girl who I assume is Alice was actually freaking out but with… a cup of coffee? She was cleaning it like there was no tomorrow. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"WHERE WERE YOU? The OCD guy is getting me on my nerves! He asked me to clean this perfectly cleaned cup FIVE freaking times and made me remake his coffee SEVEN more! OH, and the girl with the childhood trauma had a break down RIGHT HERE and you weren't here WHY?" She yelled. Wow… She's an evil pixie… And HOW evil… I like her… **(A/N: LOL)**

"Geez Alice… All you have to do is this…" He put some gloves on and cleaned the cup with some sort of bacterial something and handed the man the coffee… It didn't look that hard…

Apparently it was already lunch time and they were going out to lunch.

"Hey, aren't you that girl with that thing on your back? Yes, yes you are! OMG you look a lot better! Edward makes wonders…" She winked at me?

"ALICE!" Edward shouted out of nowhere.

"What?" Alice asked innocently. I looked at them confused.

"We _aren't_ dating!" Oh… So that's why she… OH!

"So… how are your parents? Did you go to your house or did they find you or something?" Alice asked me and I gulped loudly.

"Uh… I… I didn't… They don't…" I stuttered and sighed giving up.

"They don't know?"

"It's complicated…"

"You should tell them! I mean they're your parents they must be so worried about you!"

"I can't… I can't go home… I-I… If I do…"

"If you do…" Alice repeated.

"Alice, don't push it okay? She doesn't want to talk about it!" Edward said sternly.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket. She walked out the door and I stood there. Minutes after, she came back with her hands on her hips.

"Are you coming or what? I'm starving here!"

"Oh, sorry… I didn't want to bother you… I guess I'll be going now." I said walking to the door only to be stopped by the little evil pixie.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with us!"

"What?"

"You heard me! You'll come to lunch with us, isn't that right, Eddie?"

I suppressed a laugh. "Eddie? Hmm I don't know… I think he's more of an Edweirdo…" Alice and I broke into fits of laughter and Edward looked really annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, really funny… Ah, ah, ah, we all laughed, let's go! You know, you would really get along with Emmett…" Alice composed herself and looked at me and then at Edward.

"I know right? He would love her! I mean like a sister… because there's obviously someone else that-" She was cut off by Edward putting his hand in front of her mouth!

"What the hell, Alice? You know that's not freaking true!" Edward _growled_!

"Sure, sure…" She mumbled against his hand. Edward rolled his eyes and released her. She, once again, winked at me and I gave her a WTF look.

Edward started walking out of the office and I reluctantly went after him. I started walking faster and pasted him but unfortunately tripped in the process. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my face and waited for the collision with the hard floor but it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. My back was up against his hard chest and I could feel his cool breath brush my neck, which made me shiver. _Oh my God…_ I couldn't move… I didn't know what the hell was happening but whatever it was I lost sense of everything…

**Edward POV**

Bella was getting past me but she tripped. Just as she was about to hit the floor I quickly put my arms around her waist and pulled her up.

"Oh my god…" She breathed out but I don't think it was for me to hear.

She seemed a little dizzy… "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Y-yes… I, um… Just a little…" She couldn't come up with a coherent phrase. I raised one eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and I slowly let her go. She walked up to Alice but she still looked zoned out…

I made my way to my silver Volvo, Alice and Bella following behind me. We went to a random restaurant, my eyes always on Bella; she was staring off into space with a thoughtful expression. Was she okay? Bella didn't eat anything, she didn't look hungry but I knew better and that expression that never left her face after that moment in the parking lot was making me worried.

When she finally came out of her trance the color in her face vanished, she was pale as a ghost, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She started trembling slightly and she looked around frantically.

"I'm really, really sorry but I _have _to go!" She got up and started running out of there knocking a waitress down in the process.

I looked behind me and my eyes went wide as well when I saw why she was so frightened, one of the guys from the morning were there obviously looking for Bella or me… I took enough money to pay the bill out of my wallet and turned to Alice.

"Alice let's get out of here, _now_!" I said urgently. She looked at me puzzled but obeyed to what I said.

When we were almost out of his line of sight he just had to look! He saw me and he started making his way towards me and Alice. I tried to walk faster and so did Alice even though she didn't know what was going on she knew it wasn't good by the look in my face. When we finally reached the streets I looked around and saw something. They caught Bella… The big guy had his hand over Bella's mouth and they took her to god knows where…

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"They have her… She's gone…"

"What are you talking about?"

"They took Bella…"

"Who took Bella? What's happening?"

They disappeared in the shadows and I had a feeling that if I saw her again it wouldn't be in the best of terms.

Something told me that once she was there, there was no coming back… I and Alice walked away from there; she was still clueless about what happened. I would tell her someday eventually, just not now…

**A/N: Oh my gosh, what happened to Bella? Did she manage to get away from them or did they 'brain wash her' and she joined them? Hmm, that makes you think doesn't it? Oh well, I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out… PLEASE REVIEW and I'll update as fast as I can! If you don't review I'll give you two weeks of wait! Maybe not, I'm too nice for my own good… Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Once there, there is only one way back

**Hello! I've had a really tough week… Tests every day of the week… Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Twilight! **

**Chapter 3 Once there, there is only one way back…**

**Bella POV**

Felix dragged me to some sort of dungeon and locked me there. They said they were going to make me one of them even if they had to use the worst methods.

They took innocent people's lives I didn't want to be a part of that but it looked like I had no choice. At first I had preferred being tortured to kill people. They often used a whip to do that but when they saw I wasn't giving in it started getting worse. Their latest method was cutting me with knives and daggers, sometimes even swords. My arms, legs, even my stomach were full of awfully big scars. I refused to kill people, take their souls and making them suffer. I preferred being the one to be punished. But one day they stopped torturing me directly, instead they grabbed my wrists and made me touch the innocent person they picked to die that day. Every night I cried my eyes out because of what they made me do. I had to listen to the poor people cry for me to stop and their screams of pain haunted me every day and night. I had even begged for them to kill _me_ instead but they always said it was a waste and that I had too much potential.

As I thought that would happen the thing grew inside me and I was losing sense of wrong and right. My thirst for souls was growing bigger and they didn't have to make me touch the strangers, I did it willingly. After months of the first day the transformation was complete. My eyes were now always black and every time they brought someone I was the first to offer killing them.

Every two weeks they brought a group of people to 'feed' us. I was now a part of them, a part of the Volturi, the most powerful family that could have ever existed, the ones with the power to kill with one finger, the ones with the power of the Death Touch.

***

It was my birthday; today I was going to turn eighteen and as a 'present' Demetri was going to pick a 'special prey' just for me. I gladly accepted the gift and he went to find it.

Several hours after, he came back.

"I brought you someone that I think you would like to see again…" He whispered. I tilted my head to the right and raised one eyebrow questioningly. "You'll see…"

He went back outside and quickly came back in with a man whom he threw to the floor with much force. I approached the individual and, still with my black gloves on, grabbed him by the neck to lift his face up.

"So what is your last wish-" I cut myself off when I looked at his pained expression. I gulped loudly. "Edward…"

"Bella…" He whispered. His eyes were reflecting sadness. "What happened to you?"

I started hyperventilating. I couldn't… No… Not him… Not anyone… All those months of torture came back to me. What was I doing? How could I do this? I became my worst nightmare, the monster I feared to be… I failed myself…

"Bella, I think we talked about this! Have no mercy!" Are shouted angrily.

"Why did you let them do this to you?" I looked away from his face. _What am I supposed to do? _**(A/N: **_**this= 'bad Bella' thinking **_**and **_this= 'good Bella' thinking _**if you know what I mean…)**

_**Kill him! You know you want to! He has a vivid soul, look how his shadow glows so much… **__ He tried to help me and now I'm supposed to kill him? __**Life is like this, you live and you die, you can't do anything about it, only help end the lives of the ones that aren't needed in the world… People like him…**_

I was almost giving in when a silent tear fell down Edward's cheek. He closed his eyes and bowed his head down; almost like telling me he was giving up, letting me kill him. Just the thought of him dead made me terrified and I had no idea why…

"What are you waiting for? Kill him! NOW! He has the most powerful soul we ever brought here and we're giving it to you! Take it!" Felix yelled.

My eyes wandered around the room and stopped again on Edward.

"Edward-" He cut me off.

"Just kill me already! Don't give me the 'I'm sorry for this' speech! Just kill me!"

"See! Even he wants you to kill him! Do what he wants!" Demetri said.

"_No!_" I shouted.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Jane asked with a sickening grin.

"No one, I repeat, _**no one**_touches him!" I yelled through gritted teeth. Edward lifted his head up and looked at me wide-eyed.

Jane took a step forward and a fierce growl escaped my lips. She was taken aback by my sudden savage behavior and returned to her original position. I looked at Edward and he was still staring at me wide-eyed. I looked to Aro.

"Let him go! Let him go!" I pleaded.

"I will, but just this time, if he happens to be caught again he will be dead. You know what they say, third time's the charm. Isn't that right?" He looked at Edward but he completely ignored Aro and continued to stare at me. "Well, you can lead him out of here and do it fast or you'll pay the consequences!" I nodded and walked to the door.

I turned around waiting for Edward. He got out of his shocked state and quickly got up and ran to my side. We walked outside silently. My eyes were always on my shoes and Edward's were always on me. His constant and intense stare was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. We got outside and I was turning around to go back inside but Edward grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked at his emerald green eyes and he looked at my now black ones.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered

"I'm going back inside! I belong there now!" I hissed.

"No, you don't! Bella, you're not like them! Can't you see it? You're a good person, unlike them you don't want to kill people! If you were like them you would have killed me when you had a chance but instead you saved me! You have a soul and they take other people's souls because they don't have one! You're eyes aren't even black like theirs!"

"What? Yes they are!"

"No they aren't! They're a beautiful deep shade of chocolate brown!" There was a moment of silence and our faces were slowly getting closer and closer to each other.

I heard a noise coming from inside and backed away from him.

"You should go… And whatever you hear, you _can't_ come inside again… Just go home okay?" I saw him nod and I turned around and went back to the room I now hated again…

"Wait… If you need anything come here…" He wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to me. It was an address which I assumed was his… I nodded slightly even though I had no intentions of going there, and walked inside.

Inside Alec was eavesdropping or better saying, trying to… I'm sure he didn't hear anything because we were mostly whispering… I'm just glad they let Edward go. I followed Alec to whatever waited me from the other side of the door in front of me…

"You let the greatest prey go away! You'll have to pay for this…" Jane hissed as she came closer to me…

**Edward POV**

I stared at the door she just walked through for what felt like an eternity. Then I heard Bella scream and winced at the sound filled with anguish. My hands formed clenched fists as I reluctantly turned around ignoring the urge to go back inside and try to help her.

I slowly made my way out of there under the pouring rain. I got home soaking wet, not that I cared, I actually enjoyed the rain. I love the sound, I find it relaxing…

When I walked through the door I heard a loud screech from the other side of the room.

"Oh my god, Edward, you're soaking wet!" Alice shrieked. "Go change into some dry clothes, now!"

"Geez Alice, you sound like Esme…" I sighed.

"Where have you been?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

"I just went for a walk and…" I stopped myself before I said something I didn't want to. "Why do I even have to tell you? I'm 20 years old for god's sake; I know what I do with my own life!"

I went up to my room and changed into some dry clothes. I lay on my bed and listened to the rain falling outside. Bella's scream replaying in my head over and over again as guilt burned me inside. I felt guilty for leaving her with those awful people and being tortured by them, living their life, she didn't deserve that… She deserved so much better than that, actually anyone deserved better than that purgatory!

I think I fell asleep because next thing I knew I was jumping ten feet in the air at the sound of the doorbell. After a few minutes I heard Alice scream my name and I ran downstairs to see what was going on.

"Oh my god…" I gasped when I saw why Alice screamed.

Bella was on the ground, shaking with pain and coughing harshly. Her nose was bleeding and she had blood falling out of her mouth. Actually she was completely covered in blood. Her shirt was shredded and you could see fresh cuts that were still bleeding all over her body. Her hair and face were also covered in blood and violent sobs broke through her chest as she winced in pain.

"Edward, we need to take her to the hospital…" Alice mumbled.

"No, please… they'll find me…" Bella muttered.

"We can't leave you like this!" Alice shrieked.

"Or we can take her to Carlisle…" I suggested. Carlisle was our adoptive father and he was a doctor. I looked at Bella's hands. "Alice, give her some gloves and we're out of here."

"Why would she want gloves now?"

"Just do what I said okay?" She quickly got up and went to her room. She came back shortly after with a pair of gloves and a towel and handed them to Bella who took them. She put the gloves on and tried to clean part of the blood but I could see it was hurting her to do so.

"It's okay, just leave it and let's go." I whispered.

I put one arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulders and pulled her up. She groaned.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay… You were right… I don't belong there…" She whispered.

"Alice, I'll be at the back with Bella, you drive." She nodded and made her way to the yellow Porsche.

I went slower helping Bella walk, she wasn't well enough to even do that much! What did they do to her? Hit her, well that's obvious… But how, with what and how much? That's what I wanted to know…

We were already half way to the car when Bella turned her head to me.

"Edward, I'm cold… and so tired…"

"Whatever you do don't fall asleep okay? Stay with me Bella!" We finally reached the car and Bella was really bad. Her eyelids were starting to close. "Bella listen to me, _don't _fall asleep, you hear me?"

"I can't… I'm so tired…" She mumbled.

"Alice, go _**faster**_!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Hang in there Bella!"

Bella's eyes closed and I started panicking. "Bella, stay with me! Bella! Bella! Stay with me, please! Bella, don't fall asleep!" I put my hand on her cheek and she was _so_ cold!

"We're here! I'll call Carlisle, you bring her!" Alice rushed through the house and I picked Bella up and took her out of the car and into the house.

"Edward…" I heard her mutter. "Maybe… this was… supposed to be… Let me go…"

"_No_! Don't give up Bella! Stay with me!"

"Edward what's- Forget that! Get her in my office, now!" Carlisle said going to his office.

I put her where he told me to and left him doing whatever he had to do. Esme, my adoptive mother, came to sit next to me. She was silent because she knew I didn't want to talk.

After what felt like forever but was actually an hour or so, Carlisle came out with a puzzled expression.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

He laughed humorlessly. "Edward have you _seen_ her? Have you seen the size of those cuts? Have you seen the huge bruises she has? That girl is everything _but_ okay! Do you have an explanation for this?"

"Can we talk about this in private?" I asked and he nodded. We went to the kitchen.

"Is she being abused?" Carlisle asked after I closed the door.

"I guess you could say that…"

"Who is doing this to her?"

"I don't even know who they exactly are…"

"They… You mean there's more than one person?"

"About fifteen if not more…"

His eyes widened. "Are they family?"

"I don't know? Maybe…"

"How do you know all this? Did she tell you?"

"Part of it she told me and part of it I… saw…"

"What did you see?"

"Carlisle this is really complicated! If I tell you what they really are, what she really is you'll probably think I'm crazy! I just know that the guys that did that to her are maniacs! They're sadistic people that like to see innocents suffer, people that have no decency, no respect for the human life!"

"I've seen others with the mark she has on her back. Many others with bruises and cuts like hers but they appeared in the hospital one time or two and never came back again. And I've seen people with the same thing you had on your neck all those months ago when a girl called Isabella Swan disappeared, when she disappeared.

"Every people that came to the hospital with that mark disappeared few days after. Two months or so after those people went missing their closer relatives were found mysteriously dead. Just like her parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, died. I think I'm ready to hear whatever comes out of your mouth." Carlisle said. Well I think after hearing what he already knows I might as well tell him what I know.

"Okay then… I know that everyone with that mark is part of a… Let's call it society… That has a power that Bella calls the Death Touch. That power is when they touch someone with their bare hands they sort of suck the life out of the person. They said something about souls or something… They actually caught me twice but Bella helped me escape both of those times. But the black marks I had were her doing… But she says that the 'thing' is very powerful and it controls its host if you know what I mean."

"So what you're telling me is that they 'feed' on people's souls?"

"Not exactly, I think of it like a sort of infection, a virus. The people who carry it have a sort of immunity to it but not completely. Their hands are the place from where the virus spreads so when they touch someone who doesn't have the immunity they die and the virus in the ones who carry it gets stronger. But this takes time to spread to another host so if they don't keep touching them for enough time the affected areas can be treated taking more or less time depending on the dimension of the area."

"That is a really strong possibility… And how did you figure this out? From what you told me you only saw Bella using it on you."

"No, I actually witnessed one killing… Oh and I heard them talk about something really weird. They say that they can see how strong the souls are and I think that wouldn't be caused by a virus so maybe they're just… supernatural… I don't know…"

"So… this is what you know?"

"Basically yes… and when one of them doesn't accept to kill a person they torture them… That would explain the cuts and bruises…" Carlisle nodded.

"How old is she?"

"She was 17 when her parents brought her to my office for the first time and the guy who caught me yesterday said I was a gift to Bella so I assume she's 18 now… Why do you ask?"

"I asked because if she was still underage she had to go to an orphanage but since she doesn't have to but it still would be a good idea to have a family…"

"Well we have a room that no one uses at our house so she could stay there!"

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You were so deep in your conversation you didn't even notice me here… And yes I heard Bella's story and don't worry I won't tell anyone… So what do you say Edward?"

"Uh… I think that's up to her…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"She's unconscious! How do you think you're going to tell her? But no problem I know she wouldn't mind. Especially when the room is next to yours… " She winked at me and I raised one eyebrow at her. What is it with that girl and winking?

"What the… _Alice_! How many times do I have to tell you this? We _aren't_ dating!"

"For now…"

"God Alice I don't know where you get all these ideas…"

"Edward, when will you learn? Never bet against me…" And with that she walked out of the kitchen.

After a long discussion I accepted that Bella could live in our house, if she wanted to, until she could live on her own … Right now she wasn't well enough to be alone.

"Okay so it's settled. She's going to be in our house till she's good to go! And she's _so_ not going out in that ripped apart outfit! That is so last season! I'm dressing her before we're out here! See you in three hours!" Alice chirped.

"I understand the part of not going outside almost half naked but three hours? Why?" I asked. She always takes hours doing this… Put some clothes on, where's the difficulty in that?

"Simple, perfection takes its time!"

"You have one hour! This means no makeup!" Esme said sternly.

"Aw… Please?"

"No!"

"Ugh… Fine!"

Exactly one hour later Alice came out with a smile.

"Dressing someone unconscious up is really hard but in the end we all love the results!" I raised one eyebrow at her. "Um… Edward… She's still unconscious; she's not coming out by herself! Come pick her up god damn it!"

I got up from the couch and starting walking towards the room where Bella was now, it used to be Alice's room when we still lived here. I walked through the door and stopped dead in my tracks. What Bella was wearing was… I don't even have words to describe it… She was wearing _really tight and short _jeanshorts with black leggings underneath and completely black Converses. She had a black sort of tight top with only one strap and sleeveless. **(Pictures of outfit on profile)** Not wanting to be rude or anything but in one word she looked _hot_…

"I see you like it…" Alice said giggling.

"Oh shut up!" I picked Bella up and brought to Alice's Porsche.

When we got to our house I lay Bella on the bed that was for now hers and paralyzed when I heard her voice.

"Edward…" She mumbled. I looked at her wide-eyed. She was clearly asleep or unconscious or whatever but she mumbled _my name_!

"_Never bet against me…"_ I remembered Alice's words… Weird…

I shook my head as if trying to shake those thoughts away and walked out of the room.

"Edward…" I heard her again before closing the door.

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! I PUT PICTURES ON MY PROFILE!!!!!! YES IT IS TRUE!!!! I put there the skull and Bella's outfit from this chapter! I will start putting this '(Picture on profile)' in front of everything I put on my profile! So go there and check it out! And review please! For me? For yourselves? For a chocolate cake with Edward and/or Jacob on top through P.M.? LOL**


	5. A new life starts with death

**I've been watching a thing about the Europe Music Awards and I loved that thing Justin Timberlake did! 'And now, the man who needs no introduction…' And then he walks out of the stage! I laughed my butt off! You probably think it's not that funny but who cares? Anyway on with the story! **

**AND ONE THING IMPORTANT: I have a picture of the dark alley with the door to the Volturi sinister room on my profile!!!!! I wanted to put the room too but I couldn't find anything…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I just figured something really horrible out!**

**Cari (My BFF's nickname): Really, what?**

**Me: I don't own Twilight!**

**Cari: OMG! That IS horrible! *we hug and cry all day***

**Chapter 4 A new life starting with death…**

**Bella POV**

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. The walls were black with some white flowers drawn there. There were two black bedside tables with a white lamp on top of it, one on each side of the bed. The bed was white and really comfortable… There were two black pillows and two light green. This room makes me feel peaceful… **(Picture on profile) **I looked at the clock that was on the bedside table and saw that it was 1 p.m.

I decided to get up from the bed and see where I was.

"WOW!" I shouted when I looked at the full length mirror on the wall. "What the hell am I wearing?" It actually looked cute but still… I still had the gloves on… Good…

_Wait a minute… What happened? Wasn't I supposed to be with the Volturi?_ I thought. I turned around to the white door and opened it very slowly. I walked out and went through a small hallway and when I got to the end of it a glimpse of a memory came to me. When I came to Edward's house after Alec and Jane beat the crap out of me because I let Edward go alive. So this was Edward's house I presume. I looked around taking in my surroundings. My eyes stopped at a pixie-like figure in the kitchen. I made my way there.

"Oh hi, you're awake! Does it hurt much?" What hurts? Aw… Now that she mentioned it my whole body was hurting… I tried to ignore it.

"Why am I here?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Oh… Um, I think Edward should be the one to tell you…"

"So if she gets pissed off I get the blame?" A velvety voice asked from behind me. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I would feel so much better if you told me what's going on!"

"Okay then, I think it's better if you sit down…" Alice pulled a chair for me to sit on and I did as she said. "Bella, after you disappeared… Your parents… Charlie and Renee were…" I closed my eyes; I knew what was coming next.

"Found mysteriously dead?" I choked out.

"Yes…" He breathed out.

"I know… Those bastards killed them! They said that if they eliminated everything of my 'other life', as they put it, it would be easier for me to blend in. Of course-" I stopped mid-sentence when a sob threatened to break through my mouth. I breathed in and continued. "Of course I tried everything to stop them but… They did it no matter what I said… They didn't even let me go to their funeral…" My voice trailed off and a tear fell from my eye. "That still doesn't explain why I'm at your house…"

"They sold your house so you have nowhere to go…"

"And we have that room empty so you can have it! If you want to of course…" Alice said.

"I don't want to bother you, I'll-" She cut me off.

"You won't bother us at all! It would be a pleasure to have you here! And I don't think that with those bruises you should walk around on your own…"

"Alice's right, you shouldn't walk around with those injuries." Edward said.

"But I'm fine. There's no reason for me to stay here! It's okay… I, uh… I have an aunt… I can s-stay there, I guess…" I lied.

"You do know you're a terrible liar right? Seriously it's okay for you to stay here. We don't mind!" Alice said.

"You're not going to let me say no are you?"

"No!" They answered at the same time.

"Fine…" I mumbled.

Alice was about to jump up and down clapping but Edward elbowed her and she stopped. Edward rolled his eyes and Alice glared at him. I would have laughed at this but I wasn't in the mood. Maybe Edward knew that and that's why he made Alice stop, after all he is a psychologist, he would know things like that.

Alice showed me the rest of the house except one room, which was Edward's, saying that he didn't let anyone in there without his permission. The whole house was in light colors except… my room if I can call it that…

"You realize you have no clothes besides those, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, we have to go shopping!"

"Okay, I guess… It can't be that bad…" I heard Edward chuckle and I turned to him. "What?"

He just shook his head and turned back to whatever he was doing.

"You can make it without me in the office this afternoon?" Alice asked and Edward nodded.

After this she literally dragged me out of the house yelling.

"It's shopping spree time! Or at least half a shopping spree since we lost the morning…"

"Shopping spree? Oh god… So that's why he was laughing… Idiot…" I muttered under my breath.

***

Thirty three clothes stores, forty eight bags (just mine) and seven hours later we finally got to her house and I guess my house too…

"Enjoyed the day?" Edward asked when we got in.

"YES!" Alice squealed.

"NO!" I shouted. "I'll never, and I repeat, _never_ go shopping with you again! I can't feel my legs!"

"You sure don't know Alice…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that Alice always gets what she wants…"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing to the armchair next to me.

"Bella, you don't even have to ask! Just sit!" Alice said.

I nodded and sat down. I looked at my arms and noticed one thing I didn't before. I've been like this for the whole day and I didn't even notice that!

"Hey, where are the scars and bruises I had in my arms?"

"Oh, yesterday I kind of covered them up so you could use that top…" Alice said.

"You did a great job but it would be even better if the pain would go away too… I can barely move and that's partly because you made me walk the whole day!"

"Oops… Aren't you hungry? I mean, you don't eat in like what, two days?"

"Not really… I don't… No…"

"That isn't healthy! You should eat something… At least a sandwich, maybe?" Edward suggested.

"I don't know… I'm not really h-" Before I could finish my sentence Alice came in (I didn't even notice her going out) with a sandwich. "…hungry…" I finished.

"Oh come on it's just a sandwich…" The scent reached my nose and I instantly brought my hand up to my mouth.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled against my hand and sprinted to the bathroom.

I kneeled down in front of the toilet. After what felt like forever of pure agony I realized that all that came out was blood.

"Bella… Are you alright?" Edward's voice sounded. I wanted to answer his question and tell him I was fine but two things weren't letting me do it. First I couldn't find my voice, I lost it somewhere, and second, it wasn't true.

Next thing I knew everything turned black.

**(A/N: This is what she's 'seeing' things while she's unconscious…)**

_Stumbling around and searching for something that even I don't know what it is. I felt incomplete and I think I searched for the missing piece…_

"_Bella…" Somebody called. I didn't recognize the voice. "Bella…" They called again. It was a voice like a sweet melody. "Bella, dear, please don't give up now… You have so much to live for…"_

"_Who's there?" I asked. _

_Someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw a beautiful woman smiling at me. She had long brown curly hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. She put her hand on my cheek and stroked it softly. I didn't know this woman, yet she seemed so familiar…_

"_My sweet, sweet daughter… Look at how beautiful you are…" She said with her voice full of joy._

"_Mum?" Tears welled up my eyes. It was my mother, the one I never had the chance to meet. "Am I dead?"_

_She shook her head and smiled. "No dear… You aren't, not yet, this is not your time to die so please don't give up… Your life has just started… Find your way back, do this for me… For them…"_

"_Them?" _

"_Find your way back…" Her voice started fading and so did she._

"_I can't… Don't leave me… I want to stay with you… I want my life to be over! I only cause pain to everyone! Please, take me with you…"_

"_Don't give up…" She disappeared leaving me alone in the darkness. How could I find my way back if all I wanted was to die?_

"_Bella… Wake up…" Edward's voice rang in my ears._

"_I can't… Please, save me…" I mumbled._

_Suddenly I felt like the whole world was falling on top of me. The darkness was pushing me down pressuring mostly on my chest. I started choking and stopped breathing. My pulse thumped in me ears until I heard it maybe for the last time…_

_I saw a light. I never believed in heaven, with my life why would I? There, standing in the light, I saw my mother again, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. She shook her head telling me not to go in, that it wasn't my time yet. Without even thinking twice I got up and with small passes I starting stumbling my way towards the light. _

"_No Bella, don't do this…" My mother cried. _

_I ignored her and continued towards the bright light. _

"_Bella please… It's not your time to crossover!" She said between sobs._

_I stopped halfway to the light when I felt something… It stung in my heart just to see the image in my mind… I didn't know if this was happening for real or if it was my imagination. I saw Edward with his hand on my cheek and a silent tear falling from his eye. He closed his eyes and whispered in my ear…_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save you Bella…" His voice echoed in my head… _

"_Edward…" I whispered. _

_I looked at my mother standing in the light._

"_Don't do it… It's not your time… Don't do it…" She said softly._

_For the first time in my whole life I didn't want to die… I couldn't do this… But I think it was too late…_

**Edward POV**

Bella ran to the bathroom with her hand in front of her mouth. After about five or seven minutes I started getting worried and so did Alice. I went there and knocked on the door. She didn't answer, complete silence filled the house.

"Bella… Are you alright?" I questioned. There wasn't any sort of sound.

I slowly opened the door and saw Bella lying on the ground. I kneeled down next to her and shook her lightly. She didn't react.

"Bella… Wake up…"

"I can't… Please, save me…" Bella's hoarse voice pleaded.

I put my hand on her cheek. _Save her how? What can I do?_

I put two fingers on her neck trying to see if she had a pulse. Fortunately she did but unfortunately really slow…

She coughed harshly and then…

"Oh my god is she breathing?" No… "Edward, don't just stand there! Do something! Do the CPR! Just don't let her die!"

I got out of my trance and started doing what Alice told me. _One, two, three, four, breathe…_ **(Is this right?) **When my lips touched hers a wave of electricity went through my whole body but I tried to ignore it, which was pretty hard… _One, two, three, four, breathe…_ It happened again… This was so weird… I didn't have time for weird! I had to keep trying to save Bella! _I can't lose her…_ I thought.

After what felt like forever of doing this same thing Bella just didn't wake up… I was starting to think that this might had been the last time I talked to her… This was the end of her life… But I didn't want to give up… I just, I couldn't…

"Edward, stop… It's useless… She's dead…" Alice said already crying. "I was so sure we were going to be such great friends… I already considered her a part of the family…" She ran to her room and I continued trying. I wasn't giving up!

I didn't have strength for more. I put my hand on her cheek and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Bella… I'm so sorry…"

Just when I thought that all hope was gone Bella coughed harshly and started gasping for air. She looked at me for a while and then, out of nowhere she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't be…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Don't be sorry… You did save me and I thank you for that." _How did she hear that?!_

"Your welcome, I guess…" I said confused. What just happened?

"Oh my GOD, Bella, you're alive!!!" Alice screeched.

She ran up to us and hugged us both.

"Uh guys… Can't breathe…" I choked out and they let me go, well at least Alice did… Bella still held her grip around me but not as tight as before.

"Thank you Edward, thank you so, so much…" She whispered again.

"I-I think you should get some rest. You went through a lot today…" She nodded but she didn't let go… "Uh… Bella…"

"I know…" She let me go. I got up and so did she. She stumbled a little but eventually made it to her room.

**A/N: Did you guys think I was going o let her die? I'm not that bad… *insert angel face here* LMAO…**

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Press the lonely green button! He's in need of attention! Press it and review!**


	6. Argues about stupid stuff gives you info

**I have nothing to say! (Well that's a first!) Well, on with the story! Oh no WAIT! I do have something to say! This chap is a stop to the drama! Just a little break for what's coming next… 'OOOHHH, what is it?' You ask. 'Wait and read!' I'll answer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the song I'm going to use…**

**Chapter 5 Arguing about stupid stuff gives you info…**

**Bella POV**

I was about to enter uh… my room… I still didn't feel comfortable by calling it mine… So, I was about to enter the room but I noticed the door to Edward's was slightly open… I'm curious so I think it's easy to guess what I did next… Edward wasn't around so I opened the door and peeked a little. My eyes widened. The room was… Awesome is not the right word… Maybe amazing would get closer but it still wasn't quite there… The first thing that caught my sight was the grand piano in the middle of his room… The furniture was all wooden and the bed was white. It was very simple but I found it quite calming and peaceful… The walls were all white and they had endless shelves full of music… Next to his bed sat an acoustic guitar… He liked music that's for sure. He plays the piano and the guitar, really cool…**(Pics on profile!)**

I jumped ten feet in the air when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I slowly turned around and laughed nervously when I saw Edward standing there with a raised eyebrow…

"Uh… I-I… um… Yeah… I can explain… I… Bye!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"M-my room?" It sounded more like a question but I seriously didn't care.

"Huh… And what where you doing in mine?"

"I wasn't technically _in it_… Besides, I didn't touch anything did I?" He didn't answer. He just stared at me really intensely… "Did I?" I tried again. He snapped out of his trance.

"No, I guess you didn't but still, if you wanted to go in my room you could've just asked." He smiled crookedly at me. Now it was my turn to be in a trance… "Are you okay?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine… Just a little tired I guess… I'll be going now, don't want to bother you or anything."

He nodded his head and I went to my room… It feels so weird to call it 'my room'; I feel that my room is the one in my old house where I lived with Charlie and Renee. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. It was very silent and I liked that. Silence was my best friend from the very first day of my life. I welcomed it; silence isn't something empty, on the contrary actually. People don't usual like the silence because they think it seems they are alone or something like that. But silence is the exact opposite. It keeps me company, it gives me space to think and it's so much easier to handle than people… If you want it to go away all you have to do is speak and it will no longer be there. If you want it to be with you just stay quiet and it'll never leave your side.

I could _listen _to the silence. Silence isn't just 'not hearing any noise'. It's so much more than that. You can listen to it; you can feel it and you can almost touch it. Silence is something special that should be more recognized. I think years living 'alone' make you understand things that seem insignificant.

With my eyes closed I embraced the silence. Then suddenly my friend ran away. I started hearing beautiful melody. Flowing in the air were the notes of soft music. It was so beautiful and harmonic seeming to come deep from the heart of the one who was playing it. I immediately recognized it was coming from a piano's keys… Was it Edward's grand piano?

I got up from the bed and opened the door. I walked to the door of Edward's bedroom and slowly cracked a little bit of the door open. Inside I saw Edward sitting in the piano bench with his eyes closed and his fingers flowing through the keys with so much grace…

"That's odd he didn't play in quite awhile now…" Do these two like to scare me out of my mind or what?

"Alice! Don't scare me like that!" I hissed.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

"He plays really well…"

"Yes… I guess music is kind of his thing…"

"And he looks _good_ playing it too…" _Did I just say that?_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay… I'm going to my room and you should too before he notices you staying here…" I nodded and she disappeared down the hallway.

I stayed a little longer. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall listening to the music he was playing. I was so deep in his music I didn't even notice when it came to a stop.

"Bella?" His velvety voice sounded.

I snapped my eyes open and saw Edward looking at me with a raised eyebrow, yet again…

"Two times in half an hour huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah… Sorry… again…"

"Seriously, do you want to come in?" I just shrugged. He motioned for me to come in and I did. _Since he's inviting me in might as well take the chance right?_

"You play really well. What's the song called?"

"It doesn't have a name yet, it kind of just came to me." He answered with a shrug.

"You mean, you wrote this?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes… It's not a big deal…"

"The song is beautiful."

"Thanks…" He smiled a little and I swear I could see a really faded shade of pink on his cheeks. Or I was probably just imagining it.

I looked at his guitar then. "Do you mind?" I asked pointing to it.

"Yeah, sure, feel free. You know how to play?"

"Kinda… I used to play when I was in the orphanage. I felt lonely and I had no one to play with so I just… tried…" I never told this to anyone, why was I telling him?

I began playing a song that came to my mind a few moments ago. I didn't sing it though; I really don't like my voice despite what Renee used to tell me.

"I know that tune… What's the song called?" He asked.

"Killing me softly by the Fugges…" I answered almost automatically. I knew this song better than I knew myself. **(By the way, LISTEN TO IT! It's B-E-A-UTIFUL!!! I just love it!)**

"Yeah, that's it! You don't know the lyrics?" I immediately stopped playing.

"Well, yes, I do but…"

"But…" He encouraged.

"I really don't like singing…"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad…"

"Oh believe me it is…"

"I don't believe you… C'mon let's hear it."

"Hmm, let me think… Uh… No!! I'm not singing end of conversation. I don't like my voice, it's horrible and I never get the right note!"

"Has anyone told you that?"

"Well no but-" He cut me off.

"Then let's hear it so I can give you my opinion."

"If you're trying to annoy me then, congratulations because, it's working perfectly!"

"Just once, I promise I don't say anything just let me hear you…" He asked politely. The irritation just grew bigger inside me.

"NO! NO, how many times do I have to tell you this? I said NO! I don't like to sing, and that's the end of it so _don't _push me into doing it!"

"It's okay, I'm sorry. Just calm down!" I took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm going to… rest a little…" And with that I slowly went made my way to the room.

**Edward POV**

Bella was living here for about a week now and I didn't see her eat anything not even one single time! This was a little bit worrying, Alice tried to talk to Bella about this but she always changed the subject before she could get anything out of it. Today Alice was tired of trying so she made me talk to her. 'You're the psychologist aren't you? Then do your job and figure out why she isn't eating!' She had said.

So here I was, sitting in front of Bella, trying to get to the point but starting with some small talk… I sighed; life isn't easy, especially when you have a pixie of a sister that's a real pain in the ass!

"Edward, I know damn well what you want!" She shouted out of nowhere.

"You do?"

"Yes, I'm not that dumb you know! You've been trying to get me to talk to you guys the whole week! How am I supposed to not know what you want?"

"Kay… Since you know what I want then… Why aren't you eating? When was the last time you ate?"

"The last time I ate… Actually, two hours ago. Why I'm not eating… I'm not telling you!"

"Wait two hours ago? But I didn't see you- Oh never mind! Is it that hard to just say it?"

"Yes! I'm old enough to know what I do with my own life!"

"So you decide to stop eating and that looks like a good thing to do so you do it?"

"Do you think you're fat?" Alice suddenly appeared behind me making me jump.

"No! I don't think I'm fat! Actually I think I'm really skinny…" Bella said. Okay now I'm confused…

"Wait… You think you're skinny so you stop eating? That doesn't make any sense, _at all_! You have some serious mental issues!" Alice said.

"But I didn't stop eating!" Bella yelled throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Then how come we've never seen you eat ever since you came to live with us?" I asked.

"I just don't eat with you guys! You're food makes me sick! I'm a vegetarian for god's sake!" **(About the 1****st**** chapter, I forgot to tell you guys that the pizza Bella ate was a veggie pizza if that even exists… LOL and by the way… OH THE IRONY!!!! LMAO)**

"What about the sandwich I made you?" Alice asked.

"It was a turkey sandwich! I don't eat meat!"

"Then why did you avoid the subject?" I asked confusedly.

"I don't like talking about my life…" She said looking down at her gloved hands. She didn't take those gloves out for anything except showering of course.

"So that's it? You're just a vegetarian?" Alice chuckled lightly and I raised one eyebrow at Bella.

"We were worried about you and you didn't tell us what was wrong because you don't like talking about your life style?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Sort of…"

"Then what and when did you eat?" Alice questioned.

"When you are out, working and stuff, I go to a restaurant I know. It was made especially to vegetarians but other people can go there of course. I tried to look for something to eat here but whenever I opened the fridge that smell made me sick so yeah… You get the rest of the story…" She explained.

"I see… Well, if you had told us earlier we could've bought you some food and you didn't have to go spend your money in that restaurant." I said.

"Oh I didn't spend any money on it! A friend of mine owns the place so he let's me eat for free. He was my one and only friend back at the orphanage but then he got adopted. We lost touch but I eventually found him again…" **(Guess who it is! Who guessed Mike? Whoever did, sorry you're wrong! Who guessed Angela? Whoever did, sorry you're wrong too! Whoever guessed Jacob, you are… Wrong too! Guess you didn't see that one coming now did you!)**

"That's funny…" Alice said.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I replied knowing what she was talking about.

"What's funny?" Bella asked confused.

"Our adoptive brother, who is also my boyfriend, is a vegetarian too and he owns a…" Alice trailed off as we both realized the same thing at the same time. Call it a twin thing…

"Does that guy happen to be called Jasper?!" We both asked at the same time.

"What? Jasper is your adoptive brother? Jasper Hale, my only friend when I was a child is your freaking brother??"

"Yes, and so is Rosalie Hale, his twin… You know about her right?"

"Of course I do, but we didn't talk much… She thought of me as 'just a kid' because I was way younger than them so she ignored me… You guys have something with twins?" We shrugged.

"Not really, we have another brother…" Alice started.

"His name is Emmett, he's with Rose… And he's crazy…" I finished with a laugh.

"So you're all with each other?" She asked.

"You think that's weird right?" Alice giggled.

"No I think it's funny! What about you?" She asked me.

"Oh, _he_ is single!" Bella looked surprised. "Why do you ask?" Alice winked at Bella, again! God, I'm going to kill that girl when I have the chance!

"I just thought that a guy like him would at least have a girlfriend… If you don't then you must-" She cut herself off.

"What were you saying?" I questioned. Now I was getting curious…

"Nothing… So how about we pay Jasper a little visit? I'm just sure he misses you! When I go there he's always talking about how much he loves his girlfriend and that he was really lucky that he found her…"

"Really? Let's GO!" She might have gotten Alice's attention but I'm no fool…

"No seriously, what were you going to say about me?"

"I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Oh really… It didn't seem like that… 'If you don't have then you must-' makes it sound like you were about to say something…"

"And what if I don't want to tell you whatever I was going to?"

"So you _were_ going to say something!"

"Yes, in fact, I was, but I'm not anymore!"

"Uh… Guys…" Alice's voice made me realize that while all this arguing was going on we were… Let's say our bodies were mere inches away from each other… Yeah, weird…

I looked at Alice and she was smirking at us. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So, are we going to see Jazz or what?"

"Yeah, whatever…" I said walking pasted her.

"Never bet against me Eddie-boy…" I heard Alice say as we made our way to my silver Volvo.

**A/N: OOOHHH… This last part was… strange… LOL **

**Anyways, I'm thinking of starting yet ANOTHER STORY but I have two completely different ideas! Please help me you guys!!**

**SO HERE ARE MY SUMMARIES! **

**IDEA #1:**

**Summary: Bella had a dark relationship with a player that ended badly for her. Now she hates players with everything she has in her! She moves to Forks to live with her dad and there she finds Edward Cullen, yet another player! She's sexy and she knows it, Edward wants her so she tortures him in the best way she knows, not giving him what he wants! All Human and completely OOC!**

**IDEA #2:**

**Summary: In his rebellion years Edward accidentally turned Bella into a vampire without even knowing. She had a life and it was all ruined by Edward when she was turned. Now she's back and she wants revenge from what he did to her! She wants to give him the fate he gave to her, a fate worse than death!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKED THE BEST! AND REVIEW TELLING ME ABOUT IT AND THIS STORY… LOL Please help me with my problem! BTW, they are both Edward x Bella stories… **


	7. Memories

**Hey, WHAZZUP? LOL… So today, I decided I would put a little something for my readers! YAY! I'm putting an Alice POV later on this chapter! Hurray for the Pixie! But I do warn you, it will not be very long… Just long enough to make some stuff clear! By the way, no drama here too, well not much anyway… But next chapter I think will be a little dramatic… OH AND THE THINGY OF THE NEW STORY IS STILL UP! SO TELL ME ON YOUR REVIEW WHICH ONE YOU WANT! ALSO I HAVE A MINI CONTEST… So on with the story, stopping with the rambling.**

**Disclaimer: You not the drill… I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 6 Memories… **

**Bella POV**

We walked to the car and I sat down in the backseat. It was very silent until Alice turned around on her seat and spoke to me. "So, how did you and Jasper meet?"

"Oh it wasn't a big deal…" _Liar, it meant the world to you!_ My mind screamed at me. I had to admit it _was_ a big deal. He was my first true friend, my only friend. "I was about seven, maybe eight years old and I was sitting in the corner of the room, alone as usual, and Jasper came to sit next to me. That's it…" That was a complete lie, it was much more than that, and Alice saw through me.

"No seriously, what happened?" She asked. I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to get away so might as well tell it now and save myself some questions I probably don't want to answer.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath as I drifted off to the past.

_Flashback _**(By the way, she'll be telling the story while she remembers it)**

"_Hey, look, it's broccoholic!" Lauren's high nasally voice sounded as she laughed while pointing at me._

"_You know, it was very nice to __**meat**__ you!" Jessica said pushing me to the wall._

_Then they started waving cheese in my face. "Oh come on it's just cheese! It's not like the cow died to make it!" Lauren laughed._

_Then Jessica pushed me to the floor and put herself on top of me. She grabbed my wrists and I was stuck. I couldn't get away from her grip; she was bigger, stronger and older than me. Lauren kneeled down next to me and started trying to shove the cheese down my throat._

"_No, please stop it! What did I ever do to you? Stop it!" I cried and cried but they just wouldn't stop._

"_What about a…" Jessica said looking at Lauren. Her eyes twinkled._

"_We do have some leftover from lunch…" My eyes widened._

"_NO! You wouldn't do that! NO!" Lauren quickly came back with a greasy hamburger on her now greasy hand. _

_The other kids were now surrounding us and chanting 'eat, eat, eat…' Laruen kept coming with the burger closer and closer to my face. I tried releasing myself but, again, I failed miserably._

"_Please… What's the problem with being a vegetarian? Just leave me alone!" I cried._

"_Hey, what are you doing to her? Stop that!" A honey blonde guy with ocean blue eyes yelled pushing them, and the burger, away from me. "Leave her alone!" He shouted and the bitches backed away._

_I was crying my eyes out by the time he got them to go away. "It's okay, they're gone now…" He said helping me up. He gave me a glass of water which I gladly took. _

"_What they did to you was awful… I've been through it too… My name's Jasper and you are…"_

"_My name is Bella… What do you mean you've been through it too?"_

"_I'm also a vegetarian… That girl over there is my twin Rosalie," He said pointing to a tall, blonde girl on the other side of the room. "You have anyone here with you?" That stung in my heart. I shook my head._

"_I'm all alone… My mother died and my father left me because he didn't want me…" I said. More tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered why he didn't want me. He left me because of the monstrosity I was (or so I thought that was the reason back then), because of the stupid thing that made me a monster to my own eyes… I couldn't hold the tears any longer; I let them spill from my eyes freely._

"_Oh… Sorry, I-I didn't know your parents… I'm sorry…"_

_End Flashback_

"And then we talked all day and we became friends… We kind of supported each other… He was like the brother I never had…"

**Alice POV**

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Bella. For what it seems, she had a tough childhood. I looked over at Edward and he looked like he was in… pain? Oh, I get it! He's feeling _her pain_! Oh they are so meant for each other! Gosh! Why can't they see it? It's so darn obvious! They complete each other!

They will make a great couple! I know they're going to be together, with a little bit of my help…

When we got to Jasper's restaurant I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and looked at Edward and Bella who were coming this way.

"You already know Bella. She's living with us now!" I said when they got to us.

"You're living with Edward and Alice? Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper asked Bella, dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you knew them, let alone be their freaking brother! Why would I? And how come you never told me your girlfriend's name?"

"You never asked…" He smiled innocently and I laughed.

We talked for ages until Bella's stomach decided to growl.

"Is it the usual?" Jasper asked and Bella nodded.

Jasper yelled out the order for Bella. While she was eating Jasper asked me to talk in private with him.

"What is it?"

"What is Edward all smiles about?" I think he already has an idea…

"Make a quick guess…"

"They look good together…" My boyfriend is just so smart! I'm so proud of myself!

"I know right? They're the only ones who don't see it! I mean, gosh! It's so freaking obvious! You'll help me right?"

"No…"

"I knew it! You're the b- Wait what?"

"Sometimes you have to let time do its work… Sure they look like they could make a cute couple but they have to figure that out for themselves… You can't do the cupid's work Alice…" I sighed dreamily; I have such a philosophical boyfriend…

"You're right… But I'm still going to put those two together. You know that right?" He nodded.

"You gotta do what you gotta do…"

I smiled as we walked to sit next to Edward and Bella, the next cutest couple ever, thanks to me… Or time as Jasper puts it… Yeah right, time… Psh…

**Edward POV**

We headed off to our house, it was getting kind of late and I had to work the other day…

Two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I got up from my bed to go get a glass of water but noticed Bella sitting on the living room couch halfway there. She had a sad look on her face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I just couldn't sleep…" She explained but it seemed like she was hiding something.

"Are you okay?" She nodded but I didn't believe her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You don't look like it… Tell me what's wrong." I said sitting next to her.

"You'll find it stupid…" She said inching away from me.

"I won't, I promise." I whispered putting my right hand next to my heart and lifting up the other. This made her laugh a little.

"You don't know it because you're sleeping and so is Alice but I come here every night… I have these… nightmares… It was my entire fault…" She mumbled breaking into tears.

I put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Then, without a warning, she gripped at my t-shirt for dear life and sobbed hiding her face in my chest. I rubbed her back comfortingly and when she calmed down a little I spoke.

"What do you mean it was your entire fault?" I questioned.

"It haunts me every night… When I fall asleep it comes back to me and hits me like a ton of bricks remembering me of what I've done… Their cries, their screams and most of all, their pain comes back to me… All the people I've given the fate of a painful death to… And the ones that shouted the most and hurt the most to take away appear in my dreams remembering me of all the horrible stuff I did and try to forget… They remind me every single day of my sins…" She sobbed.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The ones that suffered the most when I killed them… But the pain that they felt the must wasn't physical but yes emotional. It reached their soul so when I took it from them it hurt me; I felt it with everything in me…"

"Who are they Bella? Tell me who they are…" I whispered.

"My parents! They made me do it Edward… They made me do it… I know I told you it was them but it was me! It was my entire fault! If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be dead… They could be alive but they aren't because of me Edward… I'm a monster, a killer! I killed my own parents, they might not be my biological ones but they took care of me, they knew there was a risk in adopting me, there were accidents in the orphanage that were my doing but they adopted me anyway and I killed them! They did so much for me and I killed them! It was my entire fault!"

"Oh Bella…" I hugged her closer to me. I knew it wasn't her fault, as she said _they __**made**_her do it, she didn't do it willingly therefore it wasn't her fault… at least not _entire_ fault…

I understand, it's a bit complicated but being a psychologist I have to deal with things worse than this… okay maybe not worse but close… She continued to cry on my shoulder as I tried comforting her.

She calmed down and got up. She walked to her room and I stood there a little while longer. After about five minutes she came out of the room with dressed in a black sweater and dark jeans. She reached for the door and opened it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I asked getting up from the couch.

"Out…" She said simply.

"It's like three in the morning!"

"I know…" She shrugged and started walking out.

"Wait! At least let me go with you… I don't want you wandering around the streets at these hours alone; those guys are still after you! …and I can't sleep so might as well go with you…"

"Sure, whatever, but be quick…"

I went to my room and put some jeans and a shirt on not even caring if they matched and went out the door.

She was already outside, didn't think she would even wait but guess she did. We walked to nowhere in particular but later on we got to the forest. I stopped but she continued forward. She turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Where, it's only the forest… There's nothing there…"

"It's a place I know…" **(No, it is not the meadow! That's Edward's, LOL… He has it here, but he's not showing it yet…)**

She disappeared in the trees and I quickly caught up with her.

"You know how to get there? It's pretty dark…"

"Shh… I don't use my eyes to get there…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean shut up! I need to listen…"

I am officially confused… Where were we going anyway? It was really dark but my eyes were adjusted and I could see enough to not trip. Bella on the other hand was tripping almost at each step she took… But she said she didn't use her eyes to get there so I guess that's not much of a problem… Unless she gets hurt, then there's a problem!

"Yes, were almost there!" She exclaimed.

She started walking faster and minutes later I could hear something too.

"Is that-" Bella cut me off.

"Water…" She said.

I didn't realize that I started walking faster myself until I was by her side. The sound got louder and louder until I could almost feel the water. She stopped walking and I stopped too. We stood behind some bushes.

She pushed the leaf aside and my chin fell at what I saw. A lagoon with the clearest water I had ever seen and a little bit not too far in the distance were small waterfalls. The green of the trees surrounding it was reflected in the water but what caught my eye the most, was the moonlight beaming on the water. It almost hurt to see so much beauty in a so simple form of nature… **(Picture on profile)**

"Cool huh? I used to come here, ran out of the orphanage, sometimes I went 'missing' for days… I think I did…" She trailed off looking around for something.

She wandered around looking at the trees carefully.

"Yeah, here it is!" She chirped and motioned for me to come over.

I walked to her and looked at where she was pointing. All I saw was an 'X' on the tree. I raised one eyebrow.

"That's just a marker…" With that she took off running through the trees stopping to check some of those which had little markers like the first one.

"Wait up!" I shouted running after her.

She went to a place near the waterfalls. Better yet, next to the waterfalls. There was a little river that looked like the water could reach my knees or something. I looked at her and she smiled. Then she jumped in the water and started walking forward.

"What are you doing? The water must be freezing!"

"Come on! I don't have the whole night!" She came back and pushed me with her. I was right, the water was freezing…

We walked through the river to a place were the water didn't reach. Instead it went around it and there was a sort of hole that led to a cave with water on the bottom. **(Picture on profile)**

"It's here…" She jumped in the cave and I couldn't see her anymore.

She came back and put her head out, startling me in the process. "Are you coming or what?"

I went after her and looked around. It was quite small. She went to a place that had no water.

"Ah it's still here! I knew nobody would find this!" She chirped.

"Find what?" I asked.

She came back with a shell the size of both of her hands, no, _bigger_ than her hands. **(Picture on profile)**

"I know it doesn't look like much but… It's the only thing I have from my mother… The biological one, I mean… When my 'father' put me in the orphanage he left this with me and I didn't want the other brats to break it so I hid it up here. I'm the only one who knows about it, now you do too but you won't tell anyone right?"

"No, I won't but, you could take it to our house. It's safer and no one will break it, I give you my word."

"I don't know… Okay I guess… Only if it stays with me! In… my room…"

"Okay with me… Now let's get out of here, I'm freezing…" She nodded and I helped her out of the little cave.

We started our way through the river but Bella tripped. She was about to fall and break the shell put my arms around her waist and pulled her up. She seemed a little dizzy…

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh… Slippery… rock…" That didn't make much sense but, oh well… She released herself from my grip and continued her way.

I went not far behind making sure she wouldn't fall. We got out of the river and she went checking each tree for the path. She eventually handed me the shell because she fell a lot and she was afraid she would break the shell.

We got home and I have to admit, I kind of had fun… My legs were completely drenched and dirty but who cares about that! Bella took the shell to her room and came back shortly after.

"Are you tired yet?" She asked me.

"Yeah… A little… What about you?"

"I'm exhausted but it was worth it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Y- I mean, uh… I didn't go there in a long time, I missed it… I think I'll take a shower and… Yeah…" With that she went to the bathroom.

I looked at my feet. _Need to take a shower too…_

After that was done I looked at the clock. It was almost 6 a.m. and I needed to work… Great… It was going to be a long day…

**A/N: SORT OF CONTEST BELLOW! LOL…**

**Whoever guesses what Bella was about to say but cut herself off 'Y-I mean, uh…' gets a prize! Okay not a prize, but I'll give previews to those who guess it! **

**And to do that what do you have to do? REVIEW! That's it… Press the little green button and tell me what you think!! And please keep R&R!! **

**AND HERE ARE THE SUMMARYS! I STILL WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHICH ONE TO WRITE FIRST!!!!**

**IDEA #1:**

**Summary: Bella had a dark relationship with a player that ended badly for her. Now she hates players with everything she has in her! She moves to Forks to live with her dad and there she finds Edward Cullen, yet another player! She's sexy and she knows it, Edward wants her so she tortures him in the best way she knows, not giving him what he wants! All Human and completely OOC!**

**IDEA #2:**

**Summary: In his rebellion years Edward accidentally turned Bella into a vampire without even knowing. She had a life and it was all ruined by Edward when she was turned. Now she's back and she wants revenge from what he did to her! She wants to give him the fate he gave to her, a fate worse than death! A little OOC.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKED THE BEST! AND REVIEW TELLING ME ABOUT IT AND THIS STORY… LOL… Please help me with my problem! BTW, they are both Edward x Bella stories…**


	8. You can't run from yourslef

**I'VE MADE MY COUNTING!! THE WINNER IS……… IDEA #1 I'm sorry for those who wanted idea #2 but I'll write it either way, I'll just write the other one first… SO on with the story and I'll tell you when the new story is up! I got the idea for this chapter from New Moon!! Just the mirror part… You'll see…**

**BTW, there was someone who ALMOST guessed what Bella was going to say, really close one, but I couldn't give her or him a preview because she or he wasn't logged in that is, if they have an account… **

**Anyway, what she was going to say was 'You were with me there…' but of course she didn't say it… Damn me, why didn't I make her say it?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!**

**Chapter 7 You can't run from yourself**

**IF YOU HAVN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE READ NOW!! THE LAST PART IS IMPORTANT TO THIS CHAP!!!!!!**

**Bella POV**

I got in the bathroom and sat on the floor for a while. I was still a bit in shock. _What the hell was I going to say?_ I asked myself over and over again. Why would I even say that? I couldn't even think straight. It was something about… _him_ that made me… I don't know! It was bit frustrating though… It's almost as if I lost sense of everything when he was near me which was really weird!

After what felt like forever I found it in me to move. I took a quick shower and went to my bedroom. Guess I'm getting kind of used to it. I sat on the bed, all the exhaustion had run away, and so decided to take a closer look to what was in the bedroom. I never gave much notice to what was in here. I saw a black desk in the corner of the room. Something about it was calling me, telling me to open the only drawer it had.

I went there and tried to open it, only to find out that it was locked. I looked around for a key but didn't find one. I sighed and looked at the books on top of the desk. They were all magazines apart from one. That book was a classic, 'Wuthering Heights'. It looked worn out, old… I used to read this book countless times. I picked it up and started reading it. I loved this book. When I got to my favorite chapter I smiled. There was a small key between the pages… I picked it up and tried to open the small drawer. _Yes, it opened!_ I thought to myself.

Inside there was one book, or a… diary maybe? Maybe I shouldn't read it… But as I said before I was a curious person… I opened the book. I was disappointed to see it was blank… Then why would it be locked? I started flipping through the pages until I got to one that had something written on it.

_You can't run from what you are, nor can you run from your destiny! Accept it or it'll be back to get you one way or another!_

I looked at the message, intrigued. What could it mean? Who wrote it? What was it for? _Who_ was it for?

I gently rubbed the page. Those words had a meaning behind it but I couldn't figure it out. I mean, I knew what it meant but… There was something about it… I don't know… Something strange, unique… Sort of… powerful…

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I closed the book and put it back on the drawer which I locked and put the key on the other book where it used to be.

I slowly made my way to the bed. I lay on top of the bed and stared off into space, those words never leaving my mind. My eyelids started getting heavier and slowly close as I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to the dim light and looked at the drawer where the book was. Had I been dreaming or was it for real? I didn't know if I really wanted the answer. It was harmless but so frustrating and intriguing…

I started getting up and walking towards the desk. I looked through the magazines and didn't see the book, it wasn't there, it vanished… I must've dreamt the whole thing… I fell asleep on top of the bed; that must be it… _Just to make sure…_ I thought. I tried opening the drawer. It opened easily and there was nothing inside… Only a couple of pencils, a pen and some paper… Nothing more…

I got out of the room and went to the kitchen only to see Alice making… something I have no idea what it is…

She turned around and smiled at me. "Oh, hi Bella, everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know you seem kind of… frustrated…"

"Oh… It's nothing… I-I'm fine, really…"

"Okay… If you say so… Anyways, I made you breakfast! I hope you like it…"

She placed a really delicious looking meal, vegetarian meal… That's so thoughtful of her…

"Thanks Alice…"

"It's nothing…"

After a while I saw Edward coming out of his bedroom. He sat next to me, rubbing his eye sleepily. I smirked.

"You're tired?" I chuckled.

"Just a little… Aren't you?" I shook my head. Then I remembered the whole book stuff…

"Hey, you know that desk that's in the room?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just… Nothing, forget it… It's not important…"

"Well, I better go; some people have work to do…"

"I've got to go too… Unfortunately I work with him…" Alice protested.

"What's wrong about that?" He asked innocently.

"You!" She nearly yelled.

I laughed and Edward smirked. "Aw, I'm not that big of a burden now am I sis?" I laughed even harder when Alice growled at this comment.

"You, have no right to laugh! You don't know what it's like to work with that guy!" She said pointing an accusing finger at me. Then the frown left her face and it was replaced by an evil smile. I gulped loudly. "Actually that gives me an idea… Why don't _you_ go to work with _him _instead of _me_?"

"WHAT?" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"She has no experience, no offense."

"None taken… He's right!" I said backing him up.

"Oh puh-lease! All she has to do is tell you when their in and when their out! It's not that hard! She can handle it! I'll take the day to spend time with Jazz…" She whispered something that sounded like 'two get to know each' something… I didn't really care that much all I cared about right now was getting out of this!

"But-" I started but was cut off by Alice.

"No buts now go or you'll be late!" _Why god, why? Have you no mercy left for me?_

"Geez… I'm going… You can stay if you want to… I'll be good by myself…"

"Nah… She's not letting me get away with this… She'll probably torture me with a 6 hour shopping spree… If not a whole day…" He chuckled lightly but then sighed.

"Let's go then…"

As we got out of the house I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me… I turned around and saw nothing. I kept walking next to Edward. We got on the car. As we were moving I shivered.

"Don't you think it's a little cold in here?"

"No… I don't think so…" He answered.

I nodded and suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder… Something cold… I put my hand on my shoulder and felt nothing… This was creeping me out…

I looked in the rear view mirror and a scream got stuck in my throat. I saw a pair of pitch black eyes looking at me.

"E-Edward…" The eyes looked at him and disappeared. Was I going crazy?

"What is it?" He asked his eyes still on the road.

"Nothing…" My voice was a little squeaky… I was seriously freaking out!

I tried to ignore this stuff and think it was just my imagination. But just as I was starting to calm down I felt a cold breeze on my neck, as if someone was… breathing there…

"Is it too long till we're there??" I asked urgently. I needed to get out of that car.

"No we're almost here…" As soon as he parked the car I darted out and sighed of relief when I was out.

I still felt… uneasy outside, like it was following me everywhere. I was getting paranoid. I felt those eyes burning holes in my back with the intensity of the constant stare.

"Have you seen something? I mean anything, just something?" I asked out of nowhere.

"What kind of question is that?" He said kind of mockingly.

"Don't mock with me! Just answer the freaking question!" I was getting completely paranoid… I was loosing my temper at the slightest stuff…

"Okay, geez… I didn't see anything… There, happy?"

"No… Actually I was hoping you had seen something… It would give me a proof that I'm not going crazy…" I whispered so low that I was sure he couldn't hear me.

We walked inside his office and I sat on the spot were Alice usually is. He told me what I had to do and started his first appointment… I started trying to do something besides thinking of the thing that was most likely following me…

How could he do this job? I heard screaming, crying, things breaking, how could he not go insane with all this? If I was him, _I _would need a psychologist…

Later that morning there was a little girl coming in with her mother. For a split second I saw the little girl look my way and her eyes turned black. She smirked at me and my eyes widened the size of basketballs. I blinked a couple of times and then I saw that the girl was completely catatonic… What was wrong with me?

As soon as the door closed and I was left alone on the other side it got colder than ever… Then I heard someone laugh wildly and I got up in a flash trying to see were it came from.

"Who are you? What are you? Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you!" I whispered so low that I don't think anyone could hear me.

Another laugh sounded and then the thing spoke. "You already have something to do with me… Actually I am everything in you…" I realized it was a girl's voice.

"What are you, a spirit, a ghost?"

"No… Why don't you turn around?" I did as she told me and all I saw was a mirror reflecting myself… Only with a slight difference… on the mirror I had black eyes…

I lifted my hand up and so did my reflection. When my hand touched the mirror I looked at the black eyes and recognized them as being the ones in the car… The terrified look on my face was reflected in the mirror but then it changed. The reflection smiled mischievously and stepped out of the mirror that fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces of glass.

"You can't run from what you are, nor can you run from your destiny! Accept it or it'll be back to get you one way or another!" She whispered. The book… It all made sense now… Well, sort of…

Then she ran towards me and went against me disappearing through me. My legs started moving on their own accord. I sunk in the chair and put my head on top of the desk. I still didn't know if I was hallucinating or if it was really happening. I just knew that everything turned black…

"Bella… Wake up…" I opened my eyes only to meet Edward's emerald green orbs.

"Edward…" I whispered. Suddenly I shot up from my seat and started looking around frantically.

"Wow, calm down, what's wrong?"

"No, no, no!" I shouted. I turned to him. "Didn't you hear anything? Didn't you hear the laughs?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked obviously confused.

"The laughs, the glass breaking, didn't you hear any of that? Are you deaf?"

"What laughs? What glass? I don't see any broken glass here! Bella are you okay? You certainly don't seem like it!"

"Ugh!" I shouted frustrated.

I looked at him my eyes went wide. I saw her, as in me, standing behind him. She put her arms around his waist and softly rubbed his arms. How could he not feel anything? Was I the only one seeing this? It seemed like it… She put her chin on his shoulder and smirked at me. I felt anger grow inside me.

"You can't run away from yourself… He can't run away from you either…" She whispered next to his ear. Then she kissed his neck and grinned at me. I kept my mouth shut; I didn't want him to think even more that I was crazy but I really wanted to shout at, well me, to get away from him…

"What's wrong? Are you… jealous of yourself? That's ridiculous…" _Jealous? Yeah right!_ "I'm you! I know what you feel and think… If I feel I want to kill him, you want to kill him…" Just as she said this her eyes focused on Edward.

"Bella…" He said. This drew my attention to him. Suddenly I wanted to kill him… But deep inside I knew I didn't. But right now this wasn't me anymore…

She took one glove out of my hand and I grabbed his neck. Minutes later he was on the floor, dead…

"You're so weak… so easy…" She whispered.

Everything got blurry and suddenly I woke up sitting on the chair. I sighed relieved. It was all a dream. It was just a stupid dream… I ran a hand through my hair and my eyes widened when I saw I didn't have one of my gloves. I heard a door open and saw Edward get in with a cup of coffee on his hands. I sighed again.

"Hey… You're awake… finally… I let you sleep, you seemed tired…" He whispered pulling a chair to sit next to me. "Hey what happened to your other glove? I was just inside and you had it…"

"Uh… I… don't know…" I said truthfully. If it was just a dream what could have happened to it?

"That's odd…" He muttered.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful which I was grateful for. We got to his house and Alice looked at me a bit confused. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Bella, did you pass by while I wasn't here?" She asked. I found it a weird thing to ask but shrugged it off.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I found this on the kitchen counter when I came home…" She said giving me my missing glove.

My chin fell. I stared at the glove completely dumfounded. Whatever was happening it seriously wasn't good.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked but her voice seemed distant, really distant. All I could do was shake my head negatively before I lost my senses.

**A/N: Oh my GOD… What the hell happened here? I seriously don't know! It just, it came out! I had no idea what I was doing, it just came to me on the moment and I think it turned out good… A bit weird but good…**

**SOOOO… What did you think of it? How was it? Please review and tell me!**


	9. Doubts and fears

**I'm sorry for the delay, again… Ugh, I'm such a bad writer, making my readers wait so long… No, but seriously, there's been a lot going on and I'm SO sorry I made you guys wait. Anyways, I've told this on my other story, when that one ends, that's when I'll start my two other stories. It's probably just one or two more chapters and it's over so… Okay, on with the story!!! I promise this chapter won't be so weird; at least I'll try… LOL…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 8 Doubts and fears**

**Edward POV**

Bella fell to the floor but she didn't completely lose her senses. After a few minutes she came back to herself and shook her head as if shaking some thoughts away. She put the glove on and slowly got up. She looked from me to Alice and opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out. I raised one eyebrow at her. She sighed and then talked.

"I think it's best if I leave…" She said. It took me a minute to clearly understand what she was saying.

"Leave, as in not coming back?" Alice asked when the information sunk in. Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just not safe. It can happen at anytime, if it's sooner than I expect things can end badly!"

"What are you talking about? What can happen at anytime?" I asked.

"I have to get away from here, from everything!" She completely ignored my question and kept on telking. "I can't stay here, I can't put you two in danger, not after all you've done for me…" She went to her room after a while she came out with a bag.

"Where will you go?" Alice asked.

"I don't know… I'll think about it while I'm walking… Thank you for everything and please don't follow me… Promise me you won't follow me!" She demanded.

"But know that if you need anything, anything at all, you can come here." I said. She nodded slightly.

"Now promise me…" We nodded too but Alice instantly regretted making that move when Bella walked out the door.

Alice started walking to the door to go after her but I grabbed her arm and didn't let go. She sent me a murderous glare and I shook my head. She shook my hand off and continued towards the door. She opened it and ran outside. I slowly made my way after her.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout.

"Alice, you promised not to follow her! Come back inside, if she wants to she'll come back."

"What happened? Why did she just leave like that? No explanation, no nothing, she just left! That's not fair, we were bonding! We were becoming the closest friends and she just walks out? And you let her? What if she gets hurt? What if someone hurts her? What if-" I cut her off.

"Bella knows how to take care of herself. Stop panicking, she'll be fine…" _I hope…_

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure of everything?" Alice asked angrily.

"I… I just… I know it okay?" She went to argue but I cut her off. "Please Alice, not now…"

She opened her mouth probably to yell at me but then stopped. She closed her mouth again and looked down at her feet. She walked passed me pushing me lightly aside and got inside the house. I followed her inside and found her in the room where Bella slept. I saw her looking through the black desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I remember that she said something about the desk this morning… She seemed frustrated when she came in the kitchen and I was making breakfast and then she asked about the desk! There has to be something in here!" She said frantically shuffling through all the stuff in the drawer.

"It's just paper Alice! There's nothing in there…"

"No, there has to be an explanation for her to leave!" Alice yelled.

"We'll find out sooner or later… Just let it go for the moment…"

**Bella POV**

I was on the streets again, alone. I didn't mind but I kind of felt empty inside, like there was something missing. I didn't want to become the monster I used to be, again. I decided that I would fight it at all cost but away from people, I was still afraid that I wasn't strong enough to fight it. That's why I left their house, I was afraid that I might end up killing them. If there was somebody I would kill, it would be the Volturi family. They were the ones killing people everyday; I can't believe I actually was a part of them…

From now on I was going to live on my own, away from the society, away from every living creature… Where I was actually going I still had no idea. I was still thinking about that. I finally came to a conclusion; I would live by the lagoon where I used to go as a kid, where I went with Edward the other night. It was an obvious place to look for; therefore he would think I wasn't here… It's stupid but it actually worked… I think… At least after five days no one appeared and that was proof enough for me.

As for food, I had some in my bag but I was still trying to figure what I was going to do after that was gone… I considered going to Jasper but he would tell Alice for sure… _Should I go back?_ No! I shouldn't, I couldn't and I wouldn't, it would be a mistake, I was sure of it. I decided to think about it later, it's not like a day or two without eating would kill me…

That other me, the evil me – let's put it like this – was still haunting me. That evil smile plastered on her face, the pitch black eyes that looked at me with desire, as if she was waiting for me to give in. And every time she opened her mouth, loud screams of those whose lives I had taken sounded in my ears making me cover them with my hands trying to block them out, but they were inside my mind, no matter what I did I always heard them. Then I would wake up, my breathing harsh and my heartbeat faster than I ever thought possible. I came to know that she only appeared in my dreams, better yet, my nightmares… I was my worst nightmare; I was the monster that I thought was under my bed when I was little… I was my worst fear…

I was still intrigued with the whole glove thing, I had no idea how it got there or what happened… I just knew it was really weird and that I was hoping that it would _never_ happen again…

I sat on the grass and looked up at the cloud covered sky. It soon started raining and I was drenched in no time. After a while I decided to get up and find a place where I wouldn't get wet. I picked my bag up and walked to sit under a tree where the rain didn't reach, nor did the light. I was hidden in the shadows. I closed my eyes and my mind drifted off to somewhere else. The first image that appeared in my head surprised me a bit. I saw Edward… He seemed sad and that hurt me, I didn't know why, but it did… I opened my eyes again and saw the dim moonlight reflected in the waterfalls.

My eyes widened when I saw someone by the water. So much for anyone finding me… I was glad I was in the dark; whoever it was couldn't see me. I too couldn't see who the person was. I stayed there, staring for a little while. But not for too long, as I said before I was a _very_ curious person so the curiosity got the best of me… I started approaching the figure even though I knew it wasn't safe. It was reckless of me to risk killing someone just because I was curious to see who it was but something was pulling me there.

Careful not to make a single sound and not letting the person see me I walked closer to the spot where he was standing. It was a guy, from where I was now I could see that. He was staring at his feet and even I could feel the negativity radiating of him.

"What's wrong with me?" The sound of his voice almost made me jump. I wasn't expecting him to speak and I was caught off guard. His voice was rather hoarse but it seemed vaguely familiar.

He finally turned around and I could see his face. The sorrow in his expression made my heart ache. He seemed so frustrated, his features were almost unrecognizable but I knew for sure that it was Edward standing there.

He sat down on the floor and hid his face with his hands. "Ever since she's gone I feel so weird… so empty…" He whispered to himself. _Is he talking about… me?_

He stayed silent for a long time. I felt a strong urge to go there and ask him what was wrong with him but I had to leave him alone. I had to go away, forever, never come back, but I couldn't. Something deep inside me was telling me that I needed to stay, that I needed to go back to their house, be with them, with _him_. But I knew I had to ignore that. Maybe he wasn't even talking about me. I was just imagining that I meant something to him. But how could I mean something to him, I was nothing to him; he probably already forgot I even existed.

Suddenly, without warning, my lips moved on their own accord and I whispered his name. I prayed that he hadn't heard me but luck didn't seem to be on my side. He shot his head up in my direction and for a second I almost thought he could see me. He let out a dark, sort of sick and sarcastic chuckle.

"Great, now I'm imagining things too. As if talking to myself wasn't enough…"

I stayed there, very silent, very still, staring at the figure sitting on the floor, desolated, devastated. I watched as the sun rose in the horizon and I hid behind the trees. He was still there, he didn't move the whole night and it didn't look like he was going to. It took all my willpower not to go there. It was very frustrating how it hurt me so much to see him like that.

My stomach growled and I cursed under my breath. This time I was sure he had heard it and unfortunately he was too. He got up and took a step forward.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me," I chanted so low that only I could hear.

I heard the dry leaves crackling under his feet as he came closer to the place where I was. Suddenly his phone rang and he stopped. I sighed relieved.

"I'm… Alice please… I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!" He growled to the phone before shutting it.

My stomach growled again and he surely noticed. I could feel his presence right behind the tree where I hid. I continued praying that he wouldn't see me. I heard him shuffle behind me and the sounds stopped. I was afraid to look and see what happened, afraid that he might see me, afraid that I might touch him. But I still peeked a little.

He was sitting with his back up against the exact same tree as me and I couldn't help but stare. He had his eyes closed and he was paler than usual, which was kind of difficult, he was pale white, like a ghost but I couldn't say anything about that, I was even paler… Suddenly he shot his eyes open and… well, I was right in front of him…

"Bella?" He asked with a disbelieved tone in his voice.

"Uh… You are… hallucinating?" I tried.

"You know, usually when people are hallucinating, they don't know about it. It surely wouldn't be the image to tell them that…" A small smile formed in the corners of his lips. It was a little weird though, almost as if he didn't know _how_ to smile, as if he was in pain…

I sighed. "It was worth the try…"

He suddenly pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I missed you…" He did?

"Me too…" I did? I did… I didn't realize it until now but I missed him… Why, I couldn't figure, but I knew it was true.

I didn't hug him back though. I was making sure my hands were as far away from him as possible. A few days ago I lost my gloves…

"Um, Edward… could you… I don't have my… It's dangerous to be so close to me…"

"I've been looking for you…" He let me go and I put some distance between the two of us. "They're still after you…" He said. I was confused.

"What?"

"I saw them, I mean, they saw me…" He took his shirt off and my eyes widened. "They tortured me, they want to know where you are and they told me that if I don't bring you there, I'll end up dead…" His arms, chest and abdomen were covered in black marks.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled.

"They say you're… different…"

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, after that they disappeared…"

I looked at the black spots in his skin and then stared at my hands. "I'll go…" I whispered.

"What? No, you can't go! Bella, you don't know what they'll do if you go in there!"

"But if I don't go they'll kill you! And I- You have a family and I don't… It's best if I die instead of you…"

I looked at the place where my stuff was, I wouldn't need it now… I started walking away from there and towards the alley that lead to their lair.

Edward was right behind me, calling my name and trying to find excuses to stop me from going but I ignored him.

"Bella, what you're doing is stupid!" I turned around, angry.

"What do you prefer? A girl you barely know that's an obvious threat to society dead or your whole family miserable because they lost you?" I yelled. He seemed hurt with this statement but he quickly composed himself before I could actually be sure of what I saw.

"Neither! I prefer that both of us are alive!" He said catching up to me. Only then I noticed we were no longer in the woods…

"And how are you going to do that, huh?"

"I don't know… But we'll figure this out; we just need some time…"

"But that's the problem, we don't have time! You need to go back to your life, with Alice… You don't… You don't even know me, why do you care so much about me?"

"Because I…" He stopped midsentence. "I care about you because…"

"See… You don't know why you care about me, and do you want to know why? It's because you don't… You're just sorry for me…" I stated.

"What? Why do you say that? How _dare you_ say that? I care about you! My sister cares about you! I-" I cut him off.

"Stop, just stop okay? I don't want to hear anymore of this!" I turned around and continued walking.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Bella, I-" He started.

"I'm sorry to interrupt… You look like you're having a really important moment…" I turned around and glared at who I saw.

"Bella…" She smiled.

"Jane…" I hissed.

She laughed. "Oh Bella, Bella… I missed you so much…" She said cynically.

"Bitch…" I mumbled under my breath but she heard it and frowned but shrugged it off shortly after.

"What you did was inexcusable but… _Aro _says you're _too precious_…" She said the last part disgusted and angry. "I would be honored to be the one to kill you… and your little friend too…"

"What is it that makes me so special then?"

"Your ability is different from ours… I don't get why he wants you so much either so… Demetri get him, I'll take care of her myself!" She ordered.

They started walking towards us with disgusting smiles. Demetri shoved me aside and stood in front of Edward. He didn't make an attempt to run or even just try to protect himself. His eyes were on me and full of worry and some other emotion I couldn't figure out. Just as Demetri was going to grab his neck I pushed Edward and stood in front of the tall buff guy.

"No wait! Take me and let him go! I'll go willingly just let him…" I practically begged.

Jane sighed. "Again with this… You should've learned by now, we don't give second chances…"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger… And sorry for those who didn't like the chapter before this, hope you liked this one more… I'm also REALLY SORRY for making this SO late… It's just that there's been a LOT going on and I had a MAJOR writer's block… And I hope you enjoyed that so please review!**

**The new stories will be up pretty soon… I hope… LOL**


	10. Plans of escape and interruptions

**Howdy readers! I really couldn't wait to write this and to answer someone's question; Bella and Edward **_**AREN'T**_** going to die! LOL… That would be INSANE of me to do… This isn't fun without them! LMAO…**

**But anyways, on with the story 'cause I'm really eager for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Same old story, I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 9 Plans of escape and interruptions**

_**Previously**_

_**Jane sighed. "Again with this… You should've learned by now, we don't give second chances…"**_

**Bella POV**

I glared at her. "Well neither do I!" I shouted punching her in the stomach.

She bent down, clutching at her sides, and I kicked her again making her fall. I turned around and saw Edward ducking just as Demetri was going to punch him. Edward grabbed one of his feet and pulled it making him fall too. He looked at me and stood up.

"I know it isn't quite the place _and_ time to say this but… Bella I think I-"

"Watch out!" I yelled as I saw Demetri behind him.

Edward was caught off guard and Demetri punched him right in the face. I'm glad he had his gloves on…

"Ah, damn it!" Edward mumbled massaging his chin.

"Edward, are you okay?!" I shrieked.

"Not exactly, but I think I can handle it…" He said passing one leg under Demetri's thus making him fall flat on his face. "Ooh, that must've hurt!" Edward laughed.

"You'll regret that!" Demetri yelled struggling to get to his feet.

Suddenly Jane was behind me and with a knife… She held the sharp blade next to my throat as a warning that if I moved, I would die…

"Let her go!" Edward shouted.

He started walking towards me but Jane put the knife even closer to me. It was so close to my skin that if I breathed deeply it would cut me…

"Let's take you to Aro!" Jane whispered.

Then Demetri grabbed Edward's collar and glared at him. "I'll take care of you later…" He growled.

They took us to their 'lair' and locked the door. Demetri put Edward in some sort of cell guarded by two tall men. Jane left me on the floor in the middle of the room. A crowd surrounded me and Aro stood in front of me. I looked at the cell and saw Edward looking at me through the small window the steel door had.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… Long time no see don't you think?" Aro said with a sickeningly soft voice.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? Your… 'service', power included…" He smiled at me.

"You have a room full of people with the same power as me why can't you just let me go?"

"Silly… You're special dear… Your power when used in the correct way is the exact opposite of ours…"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You'll learn how to use it later…"

"How is it? What do you mean?" He completely ignored my question.

"Right now I need to think about your punishment for leaving in the first place… Put her next to the other guy…" He told Felix.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. He threw me into the cell where Edward was and closed the door. Edward quickly ran to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine… We need to find our way out of here…" I whispered looking around.

Edward began looking too and grinned when he saw something. I followed his line of sight and smirked too. There was an air vent in there but that would be too much luck for me… I went there and tried to open it but it was stuck…

"I can't open it!" I whispered.

"Damn! We have to find a way to get out of here…" He seemed thoughtful for a moment.

Then he looked disappointed and he put his back up against the wall. He sat down on the floor and I sat next to him. I took one deep and breath. We sat in silence. Edward seemed to be thinking really hard about something. The silence was getting a little uncomfortable so I decided to break it.

"Edward, before Demetri punched you, what were you going to say?" I asked truly curious.

He looked nervous as soon as I brought that subject up. I raised one eyebrow in confusion as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… I-I… It really isn't that important…" He stuttered.

I sighed. "Please?" _Since we're probably going to die you might as well tell me now!_ I thought.

"I-Wait I have an idea… Is there some… backdoor or something?" He asked.

I nodded and he grinned. He told me the whole plan and I prayed that I wouldn't screw the whole thing up because it might actually work…

***

Everyone had left the room to go to sleep or something and only the two men were left behind. It was time to begin…

"Hey, you over there, come here!" I said in a supposedly seductive voice. I didn't really like the way it sounded but it seemed to get the guys' attention so it was good for me.

"W-what do you want?" One of them stuttered.

"You…" I shuddered at the sound of that but they didn't notice it.

One of them laughed, probably at my idiocy… _I should've known that wouldn't w-_ "Really?" The other asked expectantly. I almost froze in surprise. _What the…_

I quickly recovered from my shocked state and returned to the 'plan'. "Oh yes, you're just so sexy… I can't stand it anymore! I want you!" I said going against the door and putting my hands on the glass of the little window for a bit of dramatic effect.

The guy's eyes were wide now and the other one was next to him with even wider eyes. I fought with the smirk that threatened to form on the corners of my lips.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, open this door, I want you now!" I said trying to sound a little desperate. I was getting disgusted with myself but if it would get us out of here I would do anything. If Edward could get out of here safely I would do _anything_.

They looked at each other and then at me. "Just one minute or two wouldn't hurt…" One of them said.

I looked over at Edward looking for some sort of sign to help me here. He nodded slightly but I saw the he had a sort of pained expression. He looked hurt about something… I turned my head to the guys again and put a fake sweet smile on my face.

"Yeah, one minute or two wouldn't hurt…" I 'agreed'.

The two men quickly opened the door and we knocked them out. I took the smaller one and Edward the buffest… We didn't make them suffer that much; we just hit them _really hard_ in the back of their heads… And then we locked them in the cell instead of us. I sighed relieved I didn't have to go too far…

"I'm glad that's over…" I said.

"Me too, those guys are creeps… It disgusts me how… They could even _think_ of doing something to you…" Edward mumbled.

"But you were there to protect me…" _Did I really say that?!_

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing, let's just go…" I said walking towards the backdoor.

We were almost out. I could already see the door. Edward opened it and got out but I stayed behind. I wanted to know what Aro meant about my power with 'the exact opposite of ours'.

"Bella, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He whisper-yelled.

"I can't… I have to know about my power…"

We stood silent for a long moment. Edward was staring at me intensely and I looked away not wanting to face him. He pulled me closer to him and with his index finger he lifted my head up to look at him.

"Bella…" He breathed out. My heart started beating faster than I ever thought possible. "Bella, I-" We heard some shuffling inside. "We need to go!"

"But-"

"No buts Bella! Come _on_!" He said and just one look into his pleading eyes and I made up my mind.

I nodded and started running with him right behind me. Although we had started running before anyone got outside we weren't fast enough, one of them spotted us and came after us. We were being chased. And of all moments possible my clumsiness just had to kick in now!

I was lucky I wasn't alone. Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled me up so quickly everything seemed a large blur. But lucky me, I had a twisted ankle. I tried ignoring the pain and continuing to run. As soon as I set my foot on the ground a stinging and almost unbearable pain shot from my foot and through my leg. _Why me, why now?_ I asked myself.

"Edward…" I choked out. A scream of pain was strangled in my throat.

The chaser was getting closer to us each second. Edward looked from me to the guy and then to me again. He put one arm around my waist and my arm over his neck. I clenched my hands into fists and tried my hardest not to make contact with his skin. The last thing I wanted was to kill him…

I was slowing him down, _very much_. The guy was still a little far but he was running and we were… how do I say this? Oh yeah, barely walking! And the worst is that it's my entire fault this happened! Edward understood that I was slowing him down so he let me go for a moment. I thought he was going to run for his life and leave me there – which would be a wise decision – but instead of that he picked me up bridal style making me shriek in surprise.

_Wow, he's strong…_ I thought. I suddenly noticed we weren't moving Edward was just staring at me… Not that I didn't like it… _Wait, what?_ I shook my head. "Edward, uh… Keep running!" I said as I saw the man approaching us.

He did as I told him and started running as fast as he could manage to.

"This isn't very comfortable but I like it…" I mumbled. _What the hell am I saying?!_ I asked myself.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing… Run! A little faster if you don't mind!" I screeched as the chaser was closer and closer to us.

"It's _not that easy_!" He argued.

"I know and I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… We're almost there…" He said.

"Where exactly is there?" I asked as my eyes widened. The guy was really close.

"My office…" He said as he quickly settled me on the ground.

In a swift move he removed the keys from his pocket, opened the door pulled me inside with him and locked it again. The man kicked and punched the door.

"Open this or I'll shoot!" The guy yelled. We didn't reply and the next thing I heard was a shot and I was about to scream.

Nothing happened. I mean, there was a loud noise of the bullet hitting the door but it didn't break or anything like that. Then something 'hit' me.

"Bullet proof?!" I asked in a slight disbelief.

"Let's say I have sort of crazy patients…" He chuckled and I did to, even though it was a little shaky.

We heard the guy yell some profanities outside and kick the door one last time before going back to his place. I sighed and then hugged Edward, smiling. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Thank you…" I breathed out.

"Anytime…" He replied chuckling again. We broke our short embrace and Edward stared at me with a serious look. "Bella…" He started. "I want to tell you something, it's important…"

"Then spill it… I'm listening." I encouraged.

"I… I-I'm f-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"I knew you were h- OMG, Bella!" Alice yelled running towards me when she saw me standing there. She threw her little arms around me in a bone crushing hug. For a small girl she sure is _really_ strong. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Yeah… Hi to you too…" I said.

I looked to where Edward was and saw him trying to make a run for it. I had no idea why but it mustn't be good…

"You, get here _now_!" Alice ordered without even turning around. Did she have an eye on the back of her head or what?

Edward sighed and stood in front of Alice, behind me. She let go of me and gave Edward a stern look.

"I was dead worried about you! Getting out of the house in the middle of the night to do god knows what and leave me alone like that?! You could at least leave a note or something! When you answered that phone you started _growling_ at me?! How is that a good way to treat your twin sister?!" She finished her 'speech' and I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

I have to admit I was sorry for Edward; Alice looked pretty scary when she wanted to…

"I'm sorry Alice… It's just that I've been very frustrated because of… certain things and I really needed some time alone…" He explained himself.

"We will talk about this later! And Bella, don't you dare to do this to _us_ again! I'm going to put a localizer in you if I have to!"

"Alice, I am not a thing you can put a localizer on!" I argued.

"Yes, but you are my soon-to-be sister! I don't want you wandering around all alone!"

"Sister?" I asked.

"Never mind, let's go, we have some issues to take care of." She said dragging me out of Edward's office.

"Watch it! My foot hurts!" I shouted.

"Sorry…" She said and kept dragging me.

When we were in the car and Alice was driving wherever she was taking us. I looked at Edward with a questioning look and mouthed the word 'sister'. He just shrugged and looked away from my face seeming a bit embarrassed about something…

Alice was making a phone call and arguing with the person on the other end. The thing is that she was driving _way_ above the speed limit and talking at the same time. Edward seemed to be calm about this and that made me a bit irritated.

"I want you there and you are going to be there! End of conversation!" That's when Alice finally ended the call. I sighed relived but then she started calling another one… "Hi! I can't believe we haven't seen each other in so long! Well, that's about to change! You know the…" She spoke really low and I couldn't hear what she said. "Yes, exactly, that one right there, I need you two there in 10 minutes tops! Okay, bye!" She hung up the phone this time for good.

"Alice, may I ask what are you doing?" Edward said now showing a bit of concern.

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p'.

"If you do anything insane I'm so going to kill you!" He warned.

"What do you mean insane?" She said trying to act innocent. I was getting a little worried about this.

"I don't know… Maybe whatever you're thinking about!"

"It's not insane! At least not that much…"

"Alice…"

"What, we're just going to meet Jazz… and Emmett… and Rose…"

_Rose as in Rosalie Hale, as in the girl that hates my guts?_

"Where are we going to meet them?" Edward asked.

"Nowhere in particular, an hour here, an hour there, the night over there…"

"Night?!" I blurted out.

"Oops… Me and my big mouth… Don't worry it's nothing special, I just want to introduce you to the rest of the family…"

"Seriously, that's your excuse? What are you going to do Alice?" Edward was getting annoyed.

"Nothing shut up and let me concentrate on the road!"

**Alice POV (Just a sneak peek on her 'evil plan'…)**

Oh my god this is going to be so awesome! This is my chance to get them together! If I fail I don't know what I'll do! I'll drown myself in shopping bags! Well, at least I'd die happy… But I'm not going to fail I'm sure of it!

They are so made for each other! Are they blind or something? I mean, come on, they stare at one another like there's nothing else in the world! Well this plan is going to put those two attached to each other even if it's the last thing I'll ever do! But I do take the suicide thing back, I have to admit that they're both very stubborn and that might ruin my genius plan…

Well no matter what I'll know that I tried my best, but if my best isn't enough… That's why I called my beloved family to the rescue…

_Oops, watch the road Alice… Concentrate!_

**A/N: Uh… What the hell is Alice planning?! Hmm… Any ideas? If so, tell me and I'll tell you whether you're right, wrong or close… I might even find your ideas better than mine! If I do use one of yours I'll dedicate the chapter to that person!**

**And Edward doesn't have the chance to tell Bella what he wants to! Now, what might that be? I think it's a bit obvious… LMAO…**

**LOL, I hope you enjoyed that and please review! Tell me what you think and what I should do to make you guys love this story! If you have any ideas that you might like to happen here please tell me, I might even use them! And if I do I'll dedicate the chapter where the idea is to whoever gives it to me!**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	11. Black outs and revelations

**Sorry I took so long to write this because 1) I've been busy and 2) MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Anyways I'm so, so sorry for taking so long and here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

**Chapter 10 Black outs and revelations**

**Bella POV**

We were waiting for whoever Alice had called for over half an hour and we still didn't have the slightest of ideas of what was going to happen. Edward and I were very annoyed and Alice was impatient and a bit anxious.

"BOO!" Someone yelled right in my ear making me jump.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled turning around to see a tall buff guy standing there with a goofy grin.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, very pleased to meet you! You must be Bella, the girl Edward has his eyes on!" I looked at him confused.

Edward smacked him over the head and rolled his eyes. "This is my bear of a brother…" He said irritated.

"Hi to you too…" Emmett said.

"Alice!" I heard a girl shout.

"Rose!" Alice yelled back and ran to hug her.

_Rose? Is she who I think it is?_ I thought to myself.

"Bella, you haven't changed at all… You look so much like you did when I last saw you…" She said. _It's really her… Didn't she hate me or something?_

"Uh… Ro-Rosalie?" I stared at her dumbfounded.

She was beautiful… When I last saw her she was the plain blonde… Now she had long, silky, wavy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, her face was flawless… She looked like a goddess standing there in front of me and she seemed so nice… Back in the orphanage she always had this look in her eyes that just made you want to run for your life, she was mean and arrogant… And now she had a sincere smile on her face that made her look so friendly.

"Yes, it's me. I know hard to believe right?" I just nodded. She looked between me and Edward and smiled. _What's that about?_ "So, Alice, where's Jazz?"

"I'm right here!" I heard Jasper say from behind us. "Sorry I'm late; I had to call Jared to keep the restaurant for me…"

Alice kissed Jasper and turned to us. "Okay, now that we're all here let's go, follow me …" I looked over at Edward.

He just shrugged and kept walking. We stopped in a bar and at first it was kind of awkward. The only ones talking were Alice and Rose, and it was about shoes and clothes… Then they all ordered drinks and started loosening up. After god knows how many drinks they were all laughing about nothing. I was the only one not drinking, I don't really like alcohol. Alice turned to me with a weird look.

"What do you want to drink? You haven't had anything yet!"

"I don't really want to…"

"Okay, a Cosmo it is!" She chirped.

"What? I didn't ask for a Cosmo!"

"Whatever, you're drinking it anyway!"

After drink came I just stared at it. I wasn't going to drink it. The truth is I had a bad experience with alcohol. Yeah a drunken girl with my power is not a good idea. A guy ended up in the hospital because of me. Of course nobody actually knew it was me but I did and it made me feel really bad with myself. So after that I swore to never drink again and I really haven't until Alice practically shoved the drink down my throat.

"In for a penny, in for a pound… Give me another one!" I said defeated.

Once there, no coming back, if someone ends up injured Alice is the one to blame!

***

I woke up… Wait, when was I asleep? Oh god, tell me it didn't happen again! I looked around and figured I was in a car. Whose car, I have no idea.

**Edward POV**

"Oh my god… My head is killing me…" I said opening my eyes. Last night was blank, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I looked around. _Okay, I'm in Rosalie's house…_ I got up from the ground, yes the ground, and walked to the kitchen. I can't remember the last time I drank enough to black out… I saw Alice get out of a room rubbing her head followed by Jasper who didn't look so good either.

"Good morning!" Alice cheered. How can she be so happy with such a hangover?

"Hey…" I said.

"Has anyone seen Bella?" Jasper asked somewhat concerned.

"Now that you speak of it… No I haven't…" I replied.

Then a flash of memory came back to me. We were in some sort of club, dancing and I saw Bella disappear in the crowd with a guy, then all black. My eyes widened. _Please tell me she came with us…_ I started going through the whole house. I found Emmett and Rosalie sleeping in their room and the rest of the house was empty.

"Fuck!" I said kicking a chair.

"Wow, don't break the furniture!" Alice said.

"I don't care about the freaking furniture Bella's missing and from what I remember she can be in danger! She went out of the club with some creep!"

"How do you know he's a creep? He might be Bella's friend…" Jasper tried.

"Why didn't I give her a cell phone? Why?" Alice asked throwing her hands up in frustration.

**Bella POV**

I thought about running but something in the back of my head told me I didn't want to run away so I stayed. After a while the door opened revealing a guy with brownish skin, brown eyes and short black hair. He sent me a toothy grin and the contrast of his dark skin with his pearl white teeth was amazing…

"Look who woke up! How are you feeling Bells? You passed out in my car and I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep. You want to eat anything?" He asked.

"Hum… What's your name again?" He huffed.

"I should have known you weren't going to remember… You were completely wasted! I'm Jacob!"

"Oh…" I still didn't remember but okay… At least I know his name… "One thing… Did we… do anything?"

"NO! You really don't remember me do you? Geez… I was your dad's friend's son! My father's Billy Black, he's in a wheel chair… Charlie and my dad used to go fishing together…" The mention of my dad hurt a little but I tried to ignore the stinging in my heart. "You kept mostly to yourself but we were still friends, nothing more, just good old friends…" He sighed a bit sadly.

"Oh yeah, I remember now! You used to have long hair and you were way skinnier…"

"Yes, exactly, so do you want to eat something or not? If I'm correct you're a vegetarian right?"

"Huh-huh, how do you remember, almost anyone does…"

"You kind of marked me… I had a crush on you back in the days but I've moved on… You're not interested… At least that's what you said…" I smiled.

"Before we go eat something did I hurt you in any way?"

"That's an odd question but I'll answer it anyway… No, at least not physically, you wouldn't touch me no matter what; I kind of felt like you didn't want to be with me…"

"Believe me, it was better that way, you don't want me to touch you…"

He shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car, I went after him. I put my hands in my pockets and noticed there was something in there, a piece of paper… I took it out.

_When you want to come home these are the directions to Rose's house:_

There was a little map beneath the message. I recognized the handwriting as Alice's. If they woke up like me then maybe, just maybe they don't know where I am… No, Alice must know I'm with Jacob, I'm sure of it!

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I'm going, I was just looking at something." I said running to his side.

We went to a café and he bought me breakfast and he ate too.

***

"I seriously did that? You're just messing with me!" I said embarrassed by what he had just told me.

"No really, I'm not kidding! You literally followed me into the men's bathroom! You're lucky it was empty, except for that kid but he was just getting out…"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed… God, I'm sorry…"

"No problem, I was able to get you out of there…" We both laughed together and I looked at the time.

"Maybe I should go… I don't want them to get worried…" I said.

"Okay, you want a ride there?" I nodded and we made our way to his car.

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in the living room with the others. Alice had remembered she gave Bella the directions to Rosalie's house so we were waiting to see if she showed up.

"That's it I'm tired of waiting! I'm going to look for her!" I said getting up.

I opened the door only to see Bella ready to knock. There was a guy behind her. He was maybe the one that she went out of the club with. She said goodbye to him and he went back to where he came from. Bella came in and I closed the door. We all stared at her.

"Hi… Why are you all looking at me like that?" Bella asked. There was silence.

"Who was the hot guy?!" Rosalie suddenly asked.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted shocked.

"That was Jacob." She said shrugging.

"What did you guys do last night?" Alice questioned.

"Nothing much… We just walked around, I guess… I kind of slept in his car and my back is killing me but it's okay…"

"Why didn't you come here instead?" I asked.

"We were having fun, that's all…" She replied.

Having fun? Did they… No she wouldn't… She couldn't… I have to tell her… I really have to… Why am I such a coward? I'm afraid of what she might think, what she might do… and most of all, what she might feel…

Why is it like this? Why does it have to be like this? Why do _I _have to be like this? All I have to do is just tell her those three little words… But I'm too much a coward to do it… If she doesn't give me the answer I so want to hear I don't know what I'll do… I've never felt like this and I don't know how it is if those feelings aren't returned… I know it hurts but I'm afraid it hurts more than I think it does…

But if I don't tell her I'll never know and she might move on if she does feel the same way.

I don't know what to do… Well I do know what to do I just have no idea how to…

I sat down next to Bella on the couch not listening to what they were talking about. I was completely zoned off, trying to figure out how to say three words…

How to say…

I love you…

**A/N: Hi guys… So, what did you think of this chapter? It was merely a filler chapter and I have to tell you guys something! This story is still not ending BUT I'm not going to make it very long, I think 18 chapters! Maybe I'll do a little less, maybe I'll do a little more, who knows, depends on my inspiration! Anyways, I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. You can't take life from the lifeless

**Well hello readers! Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and I was nowhere near a computer! You have no idea how much I suffered with that! I'm kind of addicted to the internet! Yes, because a computer with no net is worthless… LOL Anyways here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 11 You can't take life from the lifeless**

**Edward POV**

I have a question that's been messing with me for quite a long time… You know they say a doctor 'thinks he can't get sick' and refuses to see another doctor… Well then, how does a psychologist handle his own damned emotions?!

I closed my eyes ignoring my family and Bella's mindless chatter. Then I completely zoned off. I was lost in my own thoughts and trying to figure how to work out this emotion mess fest…

I heard someone call my name. I came back to reality and replied with 'smart' "Huh?" I opened my eyes only to see _her_. She was the one who quite started this whole thing going on in my mind. After all I had feelings_ for her_ right?

"What, sorry, did you say something?" I asked.

"I said 'Are you okay, you seem a bit off…'" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, I was just… thinking…" I answered.

How should I tell her? I mean, I have to prepare myself mentally _and_ figure out how to say it in the right way and time. I can't just say 'Hey Bella, you know what? I love you! I know I'm way older than you and you probably don't feel a thing for me but hey, you can't choose who you love…' That's just stupid and… Well, stupid!

"You look so tense… Maybe you should go for a walk or something… You know freshen up a bit…" She suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Thanks Bella!" I said getting up from my seat.

To be honest I kind of wanted to _get away_ from Bella right now… I wanted to have some time to think about this… alone, completely alone.

Just as I was opening the door Bella called for me again I turned on my heel to face her.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" She asked politely.

_Great… What do I say now? A reluctant 'sure' or an 'I want to be alone if _you_ don't mind'…_

"Sure, why not…" I replied sighing.

We walked out the house together and kept walking slowly to nowhere in particular.

We were both awfully silent which made things even more awkward. The silence was very, _very _uncomfortable and as if that wasn't enough people were looking at us with a 'aren't they a cute couple' look. Bella didn't seem to notice this. She looked happy and relaxed. But I guess she didn't have the problems I did and that one thought made my mood even worst.

I kept showing a deep interest in my shoes as we kept walking forward, throughout the streets full of people staring our way. The weird thing is that when you're feeling down you have the feeling that _every single person_ is looking right at you. And that's exactly what I felt. Maybe they weren't really staring; maybe it was just my huge subconscious ego…

I heard Bella huff and I slowly turned my head to her to see what had happened. She seemed frustrated.

"I was trying to respect your privacy by letting you start the talking since you didn't look so good but this silence is driving me crazy! Say something! Please…" She exclaimed.

"Fine…"

"UGH!" She said throwing her hands up in exasperation. She started walking faster and away from me.

What had I done wrong? I didn't say anything insulting… Did I?

**Bella POV**

Fine? Fine?! That is _not_ talking! That isn't even a sentence! I want to hear his voice loud and clear! The beautiful melody that's his laugh… What's wrong with him? What has made him get so down?

He got like this after Jacob left me at the house. Was it Jacob? Was it Jacob he didn't like or something?

Or was it me? Now that I think of it when I asked him if I could come with him he didn't seem so sure of his answer… Didn't he want to be near me? Was I the problem? Did he… dislike me? Even… hate me? What had I done wrong?

I slowed my pace but kept walking. Did he really hate me that much to not even want me around him? I thought we were quite good friends… Maybe even more… Okay that's just too much imagination! As if he'd want anything with me… I'm too young for him… Too… dangerous…

Oh god… Was that it? He hated me because of my power- or whatever that thing is? That was it wasn't it? I am a threat for him and his family… I can kill them all… By accident… or not… He didn't want me to be near him _or_ his family… I understand that, though. I _am_ a monster. I was naïve to think I could control myself. He's right actually. I am a threat to him, I am a killer and nobody can change that… Not even me…

I felt my eyes stinging with tears ready to spill but I tried to hold them in.

If only I could get rid of this… If only I could just take it out of me and throw it away. My life would be so much easier without this, so much happier. I'd still have friends, family… Hell, maybe even boyfriend! But no… Because of what I am, I only get to have sadness, hurt, shame…

"Hey, why are you so sad? And what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" I turned around to and a man I had never seen in my whole life was right next to me. A little too close maybe.

His breath smelled like beer so I supposed he was drunk. The light red on his cheeks was yet another indicator of that drunken state, not to mention he was a bit unbalanced. But something didn't seem right about him. And where was Edward?! Where the hell is that guy when I freaking need him?!

"Hmm, excuse me I don't think we know each other… I need to go…" I said taking a step backwards.

He sent me a weird smile. "Whatever's the cost, I'll pay double!" The man said.

"What?" Wait… Was he calling me a whore? That idiotic son of a b- _Not the time to be mad Bella! Maybe it's best to make run for it…_ A voice in my head shouted.

"C'mon darling, let's get busy!" He said going for my arm but being drunk made his movements amazingly slow so I backed away and started running back to where I had come from.

When I saw a street full of people I felt a bit relieved but I still didn't slow down. I kept running as fast as I could away from that drunken creep. I looked back to see if he was following me and went against something. Or someone since it obviously let out an 'Oof' sound when I went against it.

"Bella, thank god! Where the hell did you go? I lost sight of you and then I couldn't find you at all!" I heard Edward say letting out a sigh of relief. He then hugged me tight against him.

"You keep disappearing! Let's try not to make a habit of that okay?" He said laughing a bit nervously.

First I just welcomed his arms around me but then I remembered what was really happening. I didn't answer his question. I just pushed him a little aside and started walking forward.

"Are you mad at me Bella? What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Please don't act like you care about me…" And with that I took off running…. away from him, away from everything.

Wait, this sounds familiar… I did this before… I already ran away… And he came after me… He missed me… He cares about me? He doesn't hate me? No… I can't imagine things that aren't there. I need to face reality and that is… Him without me… Me without him…

I felt someone -obviously Edward- grab my arm and spin me around. "What are you talking about? I care about you Bella! I…" There was a long pause. "Who wouldn't?" He finally said. He wanted to say something else. Why didn't he?

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. He sighed too. He really looked like he wanted to say something but it just wouldn't come out you know…

I wanted to touch his face and relieve the creases that were forming in his forehead, out of frustration. But what really annoyed me was that I would never be able to do that… only if I wanted him dead… And I didn't want that of course.

Why is life so cruel? Why do _I_ have to be like this, when thousands of other people in the world -bad people- would, well kill, to be it? Why couldn't I be normal? Just another face in the crowd, just another piece in the puzzle… That's the problem, I didn't fit anywhere in this puzzle… I was misplaced… I didn't belong in this world… At least that's what I thought.

But other people had plans for me…

No, not people, monsters… Killers… Murderers… _Family… _

Family I didn't want, or need. To be honest, I think I would be better off dead or never born even. I would've saved Edward so much pain…

"Bella…" I was brought back from my thoughts. "You're crying." He whispered.

That's when I realized the wet stream going down my face. I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and looked down at my feet.

"Maybe we should go back home." He suggested. I shook my head.

"I just need to sit down a bit." I replied.

I sat on a bench nearby and covered my face with my hands. He asked me what was wrong.

"Everything… my life, my mind, my whole world… I just don't know what to do anymore… Everything just seems so out of place, like it's just about… over…" I answered.

"Wow… That's a bad case of depression. You're not okay. Not at all Bella…"

"You think?" I said maybe a little too sharply.

There wasn't anybody around, it was getting a bit late and we were in a place that didn't have much movement so it was very silent. The only thing we heard was the wind blowing lightly. This time the silence wasn't _that_ uncomfortable.

I felt something press against the back of my head. I immediately froze. I didn't know what it was but I had the feeling it wasn't good. Then I heard the sound of trigger and I closed my eyes tightly thinking I was done for it.

"Don't you just love the Russian roulette?" I heard Demetri say.

I felt Edward tense too. "Get away from us!" Edward warned from gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, who's holding the gun now?" Demetri asked skeptically. "But you know it's not really you I _want_…" He told him. "But I do _need_ you for something else…"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you really need to get a hold of yourself. We can't spend the rest of our lives chasing you and this… Excuse of a man…" Jane's voice sounded. "Well he is good looking but nothing more… He can't even hurt a fly…"

"You wanna bet?!" Edward dared getting up.

Demetri pointed the gun at him. "Watch out, it might be the bullet now…"

I was still frozen in place. My whole body was trembling but I could make a move besides that… I started hyperventilating. _C'mon Bella, it's not the time to panic. Do something!_

"What's wrong Bella? Short of breath?" Jane asked.

The only thing that left my mouth was a sob. I was no condition to fight anything. Edward was right; I wasn't well, not at all…

"Come on girl! React! Since when are you so dull?" Jane shouted at me.

She took the knife out of her pocket and I stared at it. "Brings back the memories doesn't it?" She said passing it near my back as if it was her own hand. "But right now it's for another task.

She turned to Edward and plunged the knife in his stomach. I gasped and he coughed once, twice… Blood started coming out of his mouth and slowly making its way down the knife to Jane's hands, to the ground. Jane twisted the knife still inside him and pulled it out.

Edward fell to his knees and then completely to the ground.

"Oh my god… What have you done?!" I screamed kneeling down next to him. "How could you?" The tears fell from my eyes freely.

They stepped back and distanced themselves from us.

"Bella…" Edward choked out. "I-I need to t-tell you something… I guess… It's a bit too late now. But I don't care… I j-just want to know that… I love you… I-I was too afraid to tell you… I was too afraid that if you didn't feel the same way, it'd hurt more than I thought it did… But… now I regret not telling you… I'm sorry… I love you…"

It was only then that I heard him say it that I realized I loved him too. But he was right; it was too late now…

"Oh god… Please… Don't die Edward… I love you too… Please don't… Don't…" I cried out. He closed his eyes. "No! No! Edward!" I shouted. "Ed-ward!"

I kissed him. I felt his lips on mine but he didn't move. I put my hand on his cheek. It didn't go black… You can't take life from what's already lifeless…

I buried my face in his chest and cried. Demetri grabbed my shoulder and lifted me from the ground. He started dragging me along with him.

I screamed, I kicked, I punched, I even bit but he kept walking, taking me away from the possible love of my life that was now dead.

"You murderers! You killed him! You bastards!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My whole being just fell, I was literally dragged… Demetri had at least the decency to pick me up and carry me but I didn't care about his kindness.

I was back at where I started. My life returned to how this started. I got lifeless too. Only I was breathing, but out of habit, yet again.

I didn't hear, move, eat, sleep, talk... Feel…

I only saw darkness… I couldn't hear anything… I didn't _feel_ anything…

I was numb… I was dead inside… But this time only one person could help me out of it… And that person was Edward… But he was no help now…

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. AFTER MAKING US WAIT FOR SO LONG, HOW DARE YOU KILL EDWARD?!**

**Well, for making you wait I am truly sorry, for killing Edward, not so much! I have plans for him.**

**PS: He's not returning as a ghost OR a vampire! And I'm totally TEAM EDWARD so there's just one thing I couldn't possibly bare, figure it out yourselves!**

**I'll try to update faster this time cause I already have an idea of what's going to happen but I don't promise anything!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Miraculous Recoveries

**Hello readers… I'm so sorry for making you wait such a long time! I've been so busy with tests and school AND my laptop died! Like literally, I panicked all my fanfics, all my music, all my work… You don't even know… But luckily (I can't believe I'll say this) my brother was an angel and he recovered all my work! That's the greatest thing he's done for me… He hasn't done much… LOL **

**So here goes, new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 12 Miraculous recoveries**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Bella stood in a corner crying her eyes out. Nothing could take the pain out of her chest. She couldn't take the image of Edward out of her head, now that she knew he loved her and she loved him back it made the pain even worse…

Jane and Aro stood there watching her as her tears came flooding out of her red and puffy eyes… Jane still had some questions in her mind…

"Why is she so damn special? She's kind of right, you have so many, without her we'd be good too… Actually better I think…" Jane mumbled.

"No my dear… You don't understand her potential… Every time one of us is injured she can make it all better…" Aro said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Her mother was so different… There wasn't a dark spot of evil in her heart… She was what you can call an angel I think… And well, I am who I am… Inside Bella, good and evil lives in harmony… That's like one in a million…" Aro told Jane.

"But what does she do that we don't?"

"She doesn't take life… She heals it… She just doesn't know it yet…"

**Edward POV**

How does dying feel like? I just didn't feel like I was dying… I guess… When darkness overcame me I still… felt, is that the right word? I could feel the pain not only in my stomach but in my heart... And I felt something… in my lips, something softly pressing onto them… then on my cheek… It felt so good, which was very odd due to the fact that I was dying… I think…

Then suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of me… This was it, the light at the end of the tunnel. But it wasn't it, I had opened my eyes, the sunlight was so bright… And what really didn't help me was that the place where the knife had been plunged was burning like hell, it hurt so much it was making me sick…

I was sweating, maybe feverish, who knows, I tried to sit up but the pain shot through me and I fell with my back to the ground again. I put my hand where the injury was. It hurt so much… After a whole lot of effort I finally sat up and looked down at my bloody shirt. I lifted it up and gasped in shock. Although it was hurting there wasn't almost anything damaged… It was like a little scratch… But my shirt, the blood, it was still… wet… It was like just a second ago I was bleeding… And I'm pretty sure I was… If not a second at least a minute ago I was bleeding! My hand was red from when I touched the wound! This is not normal! Right there before my eyes, the last 'scratch' disappeared… My mouth dropped… My jaw hit the ground… The pain ceased too… It didn't hurt anymore…

I poked the place and it felt like no one ever twisted a knife in there… I tried getting up, nothing hurt, I moved a bit and again, nothing hurt. This was getting a bit freaky…

Was I dreaming? No, everything seemed quite real… Wait a minute, why was I so focused on what's going on? Where's Bella? Is she okay? What happened to her? Did they take her to that old warehouse or whatever? Did she manage to run away?

Okay first of all, where am I exactly? Maybe I should get help? Or should I just go find her?

"God, can somebody tell me what to do?" I shouted.

Was it early? I looked at my wrist, no watch… Did I have one? No time to think about that… I didn't have time to think, I didn't have time… Okay, they're many, help, I need help… but who? Emmett… he's a big guy, but on the other hand I wouldn't put my family in danger so my brothers and sisters were out of question. Police, they'd probably call me crazy… Oh screw it, I'm on my own!

I started running to… well, somewhere so I could see where I really was and then I'd go and find Bella… I got to a more crowded place and everyone started looking funnily at me… why is that? I looked at where they were staring…

"Oh…" I said as I saw my shirt drenched in blood. I'd forgotten about that…

My head was full of… I don't know everything was just racing in my mind. I tried to think about what to do but I just couldn't, if I tried thinking really hard about something my mind would just drift off to something else so I ran… I found somewhere quiet and sat down on a bench that was nearby. I knew I didn't have time for this but I had to get my thoughts in place, organize them.

I felt so electric, like my energy would never run out, like I would never get tired. Why? This was all really weird. _Edward, Bella is probably in danger! _ My mind screamed. _Right… Okay, what to do about the shirt? Ah, what the heck, I'll just take it off, it's not even cold._

So I did, I took the shirt off and started running again. I was going quite fast with this new found energy. But I guess taking off the shirt didn't do the trick because everyone was staring even more. And with everyone I meant all the girls… They were all staring at me, more specifically to my bare chest and abs… _Okay…_ I had to get to Bella, fast… And get away from these eyes…

I hid in an alley so that everyone would just stop staring; it was making me even more uncomfortable than I already was… I looked around.

"Hey, what do you know, it's 'their alley'." I mused to myself.

I walked to the door and put my ears to work so I could hear if there was anyone inside. I listened for a while and didn't hear anything so I slowly and silently turned the knob only to see that the door was locked. I sighed in desperation and tried thinking back to the time – not too long ago – of when I was here with Bella. I think there was another door… I tried looking for it and found nothing…

I sat down behind the trashcans and put my face in my hands… Maybe she was already dead… I guess this was partially, no, completely my fault. If I had been faster or at least smarter I would've escaped from that knife… and that meant I would've been able to save her…

Then, when I was already drowning in my sorrow I heard the door open. My head snapped up instantly and I saw the guy whose name I think was Alec coming out and leaving the door unlocked. When he was out of sight I got up without a noise and got in. I looked around to see if there was anyone near and when I saw it was safe I closed the door. Slowly, I walked to the main room but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard someone scream.

"WHY?" The person cried it was so full of grief and agony it made my heart ache. I recognized that voice.

"Bella…" I whispered.

It came from the main room… I went there as fast as I could without making a sound. I peeked before I got in. I saw Jane and another guy I wasn't familiar with looking at something in the back of the room. They had a smile on their face. I also noticed some boxes inside the room not too far from them so when they were too distracted with what they were looking at I sneaked into the room and hid behind the mountain of boxes and listened to what they were saying.

"So pathetic don't you think?" Jane said.

"I don't even know what all the drama's about, he's gone, deal with it." The man responded.

Then they went quiet and I could hear something. It was a soft whimper. I looked at where it was coming from and saw Bella curled up in a ball with her knees pressed to her chest as she cried silently. The sight of it made me so angry… What had they done to her?

"Let's not stay here, it's getting… boring…" Jane's voice sounded.

"Yes…" The other said as they left the room.

I waited until it was safe and ran to Bella. I didn't want to startle her or anything so I lightly, yet urgently nudged her shoulder.

"Leave me alone you monster's!" Although the rage was evident in her voice –hoarse, from all the crying maybe- what she said was nothing but a whisper.

"Bella…" I managed to choke out.

Her cries ceased. She tensed under my touch and slowly, agonizingly slow actually, she turned her face to me. She gasped in utter shock and then lifted her shaking hand to touch my face but instead she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe. She put her fingers through my hair put buried her face in my chest.

"Edward, you're here, I can feel you, I can see you and smell you… You're really here…" Then she paused for a moment. "No… You can't be… You died before my eyes… Am I… dead…?" She asked slowly.

I waited… I was having doubts myself… Was I dead and was this some twisted reality I was experiencing in hell, just to make me suffer? But no, we couldn't be dead, or else we wouldn't feel each other's skin and heat.

"No, we're both alive…" I answered.

She sighed relieved. "Edward… How…?"

"I don't know…" I answered her unfinished question.

She put her hand on my arms and rubbed soft circles on them. That's when something hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella you're… Your hands are… You're touching my arms with your bare hands…" Her face turned to her hand.

"Oh my god… What the… How the… Oh my god…" She stuttered. "I… Wow…"

A smile spread across her tear stained face. I took a step backwards, tripped on something and fell. My hand landed right on top of a knife someone had left there.

"Damn, that hurt…" I said. She kneeled down next to me and took my hand.

"Gosh… I think I bring bad luck… Are you okay?"

"Yeah I-" I cut myself off as a stinging pain shot through my arm.

I took my hand away from hers. _Maybe that black stuff didn't disappear after all…_ I thought. But when I looked at my hand it wasn't black, actually the cut was closing, healing… Bella and I both stared at my hand, dumbfounded as the cut just vanished before our eyes just like the other one had. I opened and closed my hands several times and it felt normal…

"Okay, what just happened?" Bella asked after she recovered from the initial shock.

"I wish I knew… This is what happened with the other one, the one that almost got me killed…." I said.

"Do you… heal yourself or something?"

"I don't think so… But well, you do what you do… It's kind of… possible…" Suddenly my mind started racing again. It was kind of annoying.

"What the hell is this?" We heard someone yell.

"Jane…" Bella whispered.

I turned to Jane and her eyes widened as she saw my face. "Aro!" She yelled.

He appeared next to her a moment after. "But wasn't he…" He started. Then his eyes turned to Bella.

They started approaching us and I used my raced mind. I quickly examined the room and saw something interesting.

"Gasoline…" I whispered.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

I took a lighter I usually have with me out of my pocket and got up pulling Bella with me. I ran to the gasoline and kicked it to the ground making it spill all over the place. They stopped walking towards us.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that." Jane said.

"You can burn in hell." I said lighting the gasoline and running to the door with Bella.

We got out and closed the door behind us and heard Jane scream as the fire burnt her and the others.

I closed my eyes tightly trying not to think of the agony it was to be burnt alive.

"I can't believe you did that…" Bella said.

"Yeah, me either… We need to get home, but I think we're in the opposite part of the city…"

We got out of the alley and guess who we found…

"Jake!" Bella said as she saw him.

He turned around and eyed me suspiciously. "Where is your shirt?" He asked me.

"Long story…" I answered waving my hand dismissively.

"Jake… Could you do us a favor?" Bella asked.

Jacob ended up driving us home. He was a nice guy actually; he and Bella were great friends apparently. I admit I was and am kind of jealous.

We got inside the house and Alice was there pacing back and forth. When she saw us she stopped for a moment and then the yelling started.

"Where have you two been? You've been missing for two freaking days!"

"We can ex-" I started.

"Oh, it better be the best damn explanation I ever heard! I had to do your freaking work! Those nutcases were driving _me_ nuts!"

"About that… I think I'm quitting my job…" I murmured.

"Say what?" Alice shouted. "What about your patients?"

"They can always find other psychologists and psychiatrists; I'm not the only one in this town… Besides, after all that's happened recently, I think I'm already crazier than them…" I said.

"That's probably true…" Bella agreed.

"Okay, what _really happened_ these past two days?"

"You don't want to know…" Bella said sitting on the couch.

Alice huffed and stormed to her room. I went to my room to get a shirt. After I got that I went to the living room. Bella and I needed to talk about some things. Things like what happened before I almost died.

"Bella… We need to talk…" I started.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well… I… I think that I told you I loved you with my 'last' breath and if I'm not mistaken you said you loved me back…" I said so fast even I couldn't make sense of what was being said.

Unfortunately… she understood. "Oh… _that_…" She mumbled.

"Yes, _that_…" I sat next to her. "Okay, where do we go from here?" I asked.

And all of a sudden she kisses me. She literally crashed her lips to mine. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and she grabbed my hair and started tugging at it… in a good way… _really good way_…

We were interrupted by a freaking loud squeal. We turned our heads to where the noise was coming from and saw Alice jumping up and down clapping her hands. Talk about childish…

"Aw… I knew you guys would end up together… Don't you look great?" I raised one eyebrow. "Oh don't be like that, we all saw it coming!" I shook my head at her and she replied with a creepy and huge smile.

**So here it is, I hope you liked it. One more thing, this story was meant to be short so just one or two more chapters and an epilogue and it's over. I hope you all liked this chapter and the mean guys are never going to bother them! Or are they… Stick around to see…**

**BTW, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Hope is the last to die

**Okay so these are the last chapters… Sorry it's not longer but well this story was meant to be short, after all there's not much for me to work on… But if you have any ideas I'll be glad to hear them, or read them for that matter… Anyways here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 13 Hope is the last to die**

**? POV**

I was coughing uncontrollably. I searched the whole place for him and didn't find him anywhere… Tears fell from my eyes as I looked around me… The image was so awful; everywhere I looked everything was foggy due to the smoke. My hands and arms were aching, burned from trying to protect myself from the huge flames that filled the whole room in seconds.

I searched through the bodies trying to find him but I couldn't… Each person I saw was more burned than the last one and there were some whose faces were so disfigured that I couldn't identify them… I feared that he was one of those… Suddenly a thought hit me, what if I never saw him again? I felt something in my chest, like someone was stabbing me but besides the burns in my hands and arms there wasn't anything physically wrong with me. I had never felt something this bad… It hurt so much.

I started to shuffle everything faster, looking for him. He couldn't be dead, not him… I stopped searching for a moment and looked around. Everyone was dead, everyone but me, I was alive and he was most likely dead, I was alone… After getting a pair of gloves to cover my injuries I reluctantly walked out the burned warehouse and sat down outside. I covered my face with my burned hands -ignoring the pain- and cried which is something I think I had never done before. But now that I think about it I never felt a pain as bad as this one. I never felt any emotional pain because of who I was, of what I was. Everyone I knew was gone, including… _him_… I couldn't even think his name, it hurt too much.

And as I sat there my mind drifted to the moment where this hell started. That girl… All she brought was trouble… Bella… This, his death, it was her entire fault…

"Watch out Bella… I'm coming for you…" I hissed under my breath.

**Bella POV**

"You know Edward… _Technically_, we committed murder…" I said.

"Well, they were monsters and murderers so _technically_ we did this world a favor… I think… Let's not think too much about this okay? Actually, let's forget this ever happened…" He mumbled.

I was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and he was sitting on the end of the bed.

When we had gotten home we just hung out in the living room with Alice until it was late. After we convinced Alice to not call everyone announcing that we were 'finally and officially a couple' as she had said it, I was heading to my room when Edward pulled me to _his_ room. As I was about to ask why he was doing that he said that since we were 'finally and officially a couple' I should sleep in his room… with him… in his bed… I blushed like ten shades of red when he mentioned the words 'sleep with me'… And the red in my cheeks got even deeper when I figured he didn't mean what I was thinking… I felt so stupid… But luckily he didn't figure why I was so embarrassed which means that he didn't know what I thought he meant…

"Edward…" I called.

"Hmm?" He mumbled looking at me.

"What about the healing thing? We still haven't figured that out… I mean I saw you heal right in front of my eyes and when I touch you, you don't… die…"

"Yeah… I've been thinking about that too. Let's consider this, what if it isn't me who heals?" I looked at him confused. He noticed the look on my face and continued. "Look…"

He showed me his arm. It had a small but visible cut. I was even more confused than before.

"I did this when you were asleep to see what happened…" He whispered. My mouth fell open.

"Are you a masochist? Why would you do that?" I nearly yelled.

"It was a small thing it didn't even hurt so don't panic… I wanted to see if it healed… It didn't… This can't just come and go right? So I thought what if it's not me." He explained.

"Then how do you explain it?" I asked irritated.

"You…" was all he said.

"Me? No way, I kill, I don't heal… Plus, I wasn't even with you after you were stabbed!"

"That's a lie! I 'died' _in your arms_!" After he said this it all made sense but I couldn't believe it.

"No… It's impossible…" I said.

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his arm on top of the cut. After a moment he took it off his arm and the cut was no longer there… My jaw dropped. I was shocked and happy. Happy because I didn't kill anymore and shocked because, well because it's impossible!

"Oh my god… Amazing…" I managed to say.

Edward chuckled. "I know…"

Alice burst in with her hand covering her eyes. "Are you two presentable? Like, not naked?" She asked.

Edward's eyes went wide and I blushed. "Alice… What the hell?" He asked annoyed.

"Well are you?" She asked equally annoyed.

"Of course we are! I mean we're not… Which are you talking about?" Edward struggled to find the right answer.

"Are you naked or not damn it?"

"NO!" We said at the same time.

"Oh, good then!" She uncovered her eyes. "Good morning love birds!"

Edward rolled his eyes as Alice walked towards me. She grabbed my hand and _literally_ dragged me out of the room.

"Help…" I whispered looking at Edward.

"Sorry… She scares me…" He said pointing at Alice.

_Great, he burns a warehouse full of people for me and he doesn't save me from his sister…_ I sighed. Whatever Alice wanted it looked like I had to put up with it. Halfway to her bedroom I had managed to get up and walk the rest of the way. When we got there she closed the door and locked it. _Okay, that's definitely not good…_

She turned to me with a devilish but playful smirk. "So how was it?" She asked.

"How was what?" I questioned.

"Your first night together, duh!"

"If that's what you're asking, we didn't… do anything, we just slept…" I said a little embarrassed.

She frowned. "With you two everything's just so dull… You never do anything exciting…"

It was my turn to frown. "Even if we had done anything, that's none of your business…"

"Whatever, anyways, we got to make you look nice and pretty, we're going on a double date tonight!" Alice chirped.

"Do any of the guys know about this?" I asked.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

"Okay, there's something seriously wrong with you and your plans…" She giggled at that. It wasn't supposed to be funny…

She sat me down on a chair and disappeared into her closet. She started rambling from inside the closet but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Alice… I don't think I want to go on a double date… Edward and I, we just kissed a couple of times it's not even that serious…"

Alice suddenly appeared next to me. "You mean you didn't say you loved each other?"

"We did but-"

"There, problem solved!" She said going into the closet again.

"Listen, I've been through a lot lately, I really don't want to do this right now… And I don't think Edward does either…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean 'a lot'?" Alice asked coming out and sitting on her bed.

"I… Um, it's a long, _long_ story."

"Well, we have plenty of time so…"

"I don't think you want to hear it. It's very complicated and-"

"Just spill it already!" Alice demanded.

"I-I…"

There was a knock and our heads turned to the door. Edward's voice sounded from the other side.

"Bella…" There was a long pause. "There's someone here who… wants to see you…" Something in the way he sounded told me that it wasn't a good thing.

I got up from the chair and looked at Alice. She opened the door for me to get out. The first thing I saw was Edward's face and what I saw behind him was shocking to say the least.

"How are you still alive?" I shouted.

**? POV**

After a while outside I started hearing the ambulances coming closer. I lifted my head up and saw a man coming my way. He started asking me all kinds of questions but I wasn't listening. I looked at the men going inside in a rush, screaming orders at each other and coming out with dead bodies. A tear came down my cheek as I watched them put the bodies in black bags and taking them away.

"You need to come to the hospital, is anyone else alive? Are you okay?" The man next to me kept repeating.

I just glared at him and ran away. I ran as fast as I could, I scanned every face just _hoping_ he would be there but after going at every place in town my legs gave up. I fell to the floor. Some people offered to help me up but I just cried. I would never see him again and this was all _her fault_. I wanted to get back at her, make her feel how I felt but I didn't have the strength. I used to be so strong, but _he was my strength_. Without him I was nothing. It was like a part of me died with him.

"Dear, are you okay? What happened?" An old lady asked looking concerned.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

She seemed startled by this but she kept beside me. "Did anyone hurt you darling?"

"Get away from me!" I hissed. I got up looked her in the eyes. "You _don't_ want to mess with me lady! Piss off!" Anger dripped from my voice like venom.

The old lady's eyes widened with shock and she seemed very hurt. Everyone had their eyes on me as I walked away leaving the lady behind.

"Whatever happened to you, I'm sorry…" The old lady said.

"Don't be… Someone's going to pay…" I murmured even though I knew she couldn't hear me by now.

I went as fast and as far as my feet took me. I just kept walking without knowing where to. I walked until my feet hurt so much I literally couldn't move. I found myself in a forest. I didn't know how deep inside the forest I was, I didn't even remember walking into it. I just didn't want to think or do anything. I just felt like letting go, let darkness take over me so I did. I closed my eyes and lost my grip on reality. I was probably just sleeping but I wanted to disappear from this world. I wanted to just die but I couldn't, not until she paid for what she had done. Not until I avenged him, until she felt like me…

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"How are you still alive?" Bella shouted.

Everyone was just as shocked as her. No one could believe who was in front of them. What Bella said was what was in everybody's minds. How was she still alive?

"I don't think that's a good way to greet your mother Bella!" Renee said.

"But… It-It…" A sob broke through her chest and tears started pouring from her eyes. "MOM!" She yelled throwing her arms around Renee's shoulders. "H-how did you survive? I-I thought…"

"I don't know… I was in a coma for all this time Bella… I woke up just a few months ago and I spent them looking for you! And I found this nice man, Dr. Cullen, he said that you were here living with his son and daughter…" She explained.

"W-what about… Where's Charlie?" The room suddenly felt darker and the air was denser.

Renee broke away from Bella's embrace and tried holding back the tears. Bella looked down at her feet ashamed.

A low and strangled 'I'm sorry' escaped Bella's lips. Edward put his arms around her in a comforting and protective way. She hid her face in his chest and held on to him like her life depended on it.

Renee looked at them and she immediately felt happier. Her tears turned into ones of joy for a moment when she saw Edward and Bella together. Just the way his arms enveloped her was enough to know that he would always be there for her and just that made Renee sure that her daughter would always be safe. Even though she hadn't given birth to Bella she loved her and seeing that she had found her own love made everything better for her.

"Bella…" Renee started. Bella looked up waiting for her to scream and blame her for Charlie's death. "It wasn't your fault… Don't _ever_ doubt that…" Renee assured her.

Edward let Bella go and she hugged her mother once again. "I love you mom…" Bella whispered.

"I love you too sweetie…" Renee replied.

Alice and Edward stared at them in awe.

As Renee was leaving she walked up to Edward. She embraced him and whispered in his ear. "Promise you'll take care of my little girl…"

"I promise!" Edward said confident.

"Thank you…"

She hugged Alice too and finally Bella.

"Why do you have to go?" Bella asked sadly.

"You have to go on with your life and I have to go on with mine… I can't stay with you for the rest of my life, you wouldn't want now would you?" Renee smiled.

"Come by sometimes okay?"

"Of course!"

**A/N: So that's it for today… What did you think? Good or bad?**

**Anyways please review I hope you enjoyed it!**

**BTW, who do you think '? POV' is? Tell me what you think!**


	15. Expect the Unexpected

**HI guys, sorry, I've been away from the internet, and out of ideas… So I'm not going to say anything, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

**Chapter 14 Expect the Unexpected**

**? POV**

I woke up in the forest, in the place where I had fallen asleep. I most likely lost; I didn't know where I was, just inside the forest. I got up and tried listening. I heard water and I realized I was thirsty so I went in that direction. I found a lake, it was kind of big and it seemed clean so I drank from it. It had a waterfall. It was nice I guess… I never really noticed things like this, until now I lived a prisoner of myself.

After I was satisfied I looked around, there seemed to be a trail so I followed it. It led to the city. I was about to go out when I noticed two things. First, my clothes were burned and ripped and my arms and hands were badly burned too, people would pity me and maybe try to help me, I didn't want that… And second, the person I was looking for was walking right towards me.

A dark smile formed in the corners of my lips.

"You. Will. Pay…" I whispered.

**Edward POV**

I sat on the bed staring at Bella brush her beautiful brown hair.

"Could you stop that?" She asked, a red tainting her cheeks.

"Stop what?"

"Staring…" She said fighting with the knots** (?)** in her hair.

"Here, let me help you…" I took the brush from her hands and in a few minutes her hair was good. "There"

"Thanks…" She said putting on her jacket and preparing to leave.

I took her hand in mine and we walked outside the house saying goodbye to Alice.

"So… Where exactly are we going?" She questioned casually.

"You know, just… out…" I answered.

Bella put her arms around mine and rested her head on my shoulder, I sighed happily. We just walked around town; it was sort of our thing I guess… It was relaxing. Bella then decided to go to 'her' lake. She just felt like going there as she said it. I shrugged and we went there.

After a while of walking we finally arrived, Bella sat down and motioned for me to do the same so I did. We stood there just enjoying each other's company when something in Bella's eyes changed.

**Bella POV**

I had my head on Edward's shoulder when I saw it. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be…

I think I had a mad look on my face because Edward was staring at me in a worried way.

_It can't be… Why is this happening, why?_ I screamed to myself.

"Hey Bells…" The 'bad me' said.

"Why are you here?" I asked. My life was so good now, why did it have to be this way. She, I mean, I? Well, she just smiled.

"Bella who are you talking to?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled to her but Edward thought I was talking to him.

She laughed. "Isn't it awesome when people think you're insane?" She laughed again.

"Bella…" Edward said.

I put my hands around my head and started mumbling to myself. "No, no, no… This is just a dream; it's just my imagination…"

"Bella, love, are you okay? What's wrong?" He kept asking.

She started walking towards me and grabbed my arms; she made me look her in the pitch black eyes.

"This is what you are!" She yelled.

"No!" I cried out.

There was a mad laugh behind me and I turned around, so did Edward, which meant he heard it too. I looked around and saw that she/I had disappeared.

I fell to my knees and started crying. Edward put his arms around me.

"Aw… Isn't it just lovely?" I knew that voice. Edward and I looked up and saw the last person we expected to see.

"Jane…" Edward hissed.

"Yes, I guess I am…" She took off the gloves that she was wearing and I saw that her arms were completely burned, you could see her flesh, and it was not the best sight to see…

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Oh, you expected me to be dead... Sorry… I made it out before I died… But my brother, Alec, didn't…" I could've sworn that I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Alec?" Edward repeated but to himself.

"You know Bella," She said recovering her posture. "You're not the only one who's… special…"

"What do you mean?" I said walking towards her.

"Bella come back here!" Edward said grabbing my wrist.

"I mean, you heal and I… Do other stuff…" She said. And just when she finished the 'bad me' appeared beside me.

I yelped in surprise. My eyes widened. "You make illusions?"

"Not quite… I make you see-"

"Your worst fear…" The black eyed me finished.

"So when I…"

"Yes it was all my doing… It's funny how your worst fear is yourself…" I looked down at my feet.

Edward just stared at the scene in front of him.

The black eyed bitch stared at me. "Although this is an illusion, it doesn't make it less true, you are what you are… A killer…"

"Stop!" I yelled. Jane laughed.

"But it is so amusing… But it's not why I'm here…" She walked forward and looked at Edward. "Such a pity… He's kind of handsome…"

"Don't touch him…" I hissed.

She looked my way. "Fine with me…" And with that she kicked my leg with such force I fell to the ground.

She put herself on top of me and started punching my face with her burned arms.

"Get away from her!" Edward said trying to pull her off of me but she bit his arm. "Ah! Damn it!"

"This. Is. For. My. Brother!" She yelled with each punch.

I managed to kick her off of me and went to Edward's side. "You okay…?" I said grabbing his arm with my hands. It was bleeding but it wasn't much so it healed fast. "Let's go…" I said preparing to run. But Jane grabbed my ankle and I fell on the floor.

Everything started hurting. She did something to Edward, I didn't see it but I stopped hearing him.

She put her hands around my neck and blocked my air. "Murderer! You killed my brother!"

"You killed innocent people!" I choked out.

Her grip on my neck loosened and I took a deep breath although it hurt a little. Some drops of water fell on my face I looked at Jane's face and saw that she was crying. I don't know why but even after all that she did to me; I hugged her and started rubbing her back. She cried on my shoulder, she screamed, she let out everything and while she did I held her next to me as if she was my little sister and technically she really was.

"He was my brother… He was part of me… He was my twin, without him I'm nothing…" She cried out.

Tears started building up in my eyes too. "That's how I felt when I thought Edward was dead… It's not good is it? I'm sorry for your loss but you deserved it…"

I thought she was going to kill me after what I had just said but what she said surprised me more than anything. "I'm sorry for everything I've done… I'm sorry…"

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. "Let her go!" He yelled. I guess he didn't expect me to be hugging the girl who just had tried to kill me…

"It's okay Edward…" I said turning to him. I put on a small smile. "She's just grieving…" He looked at me in a 'WTF' way which made me chuckle a little.

"I want my brother back…" Jane whispered pushing me away and turning her back to me.

"Your brother… He's Alec right?" Edward asked. Jane nodded. "I think he's alive…" She turned to him with true hope in her eyes. "I think I saw him get out before I got in myself…"

She ran to him and hugged him. His eyes widened in surprise and so did mine. "Hmm… Yeah…" He mumbled awkwardly.

She hugged him a little tighter and suddenly backed away mumbling all sorts of profanities. I guess her arms were hurting.

"Let me help you with that." I said.

I healed her arms and she stared at them in awe.

"Wow…" She mumbled. "Thanks…?" She hesitated. I had a feeling she didn't use that word a lot.

"You're welcome…"

"Look… I'm very sorry for everything I've done, but I can't take it back, and I also know that… I'm not going to change my ways easily, I mean, it's my personality, I can't get rid of it just like that… As soon as I find my brother I'll try to make him change too, and we'll leave everyone alone, I swear." Jane turned around to go away.

"Jane, wait…" I said. She stopped. "You're not expecting to go far like this do you? Look at yourself, you look like a mess and I pretty sure you don't have money."

"Oh… I guess you're right."

Edward gave me a look that was near to being scary. "What do you think you're doing? She can be faking all this… What if she kills us?" He whisper/yelled.

"Trust me…"

"I trust you; it's her I don't trust!"

"Your boyfriend clearly doesn't want to help me… Just leave it, I'll be fine."

"Despite all you've done you're still my sister…" I shouted.

Both Edward and Jane stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? I'm compassionate I can't help it…"

"Fine… I'm sure Alice's old clothes fit Jane…" Edward sighed in defeat.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I gave him a peck on the lips and we walked towards his house. We got a few funny looks on the way there because of Jane's state but got to the house alive… She was a little uncomfortable with Alice's energy but she handled it better than I expected it.

"So you need clothes? That's for sure, even if those were good they were hideous, no offense… Come with me, I'll give some good stuff!" Alice said.

"Alice, go easy on her please…" I begged.

"Of course…"

After what felt like years of looking for clothes Alice didn't like for her but -as she said it- would look great on Jane I heard the bell ring but Edward said he would answer.

Edward then called me saying it was Jacob and he wanted to see me.

I went there and hugged him. "Hi Jake!" I smiled.

"Hey so I wanted to-" He cut himself off and stared at something.

I turned to see what it was and saw Jane. They were both staring at each other like there was no one else in the room. After a _long_ moment they both looked away blushing. I don't know what surprised me the most: the fact that Jane was blushing or that I thought what I thought… That was just plain impossible, they couldn't… No, I must be seeing things…

"What were you saying Jacob?"

"You know what, forget it, I'll talk to you another time, I see you're busy…" He said storming out the door.

"Thank you so much for your help, I'll be going now…" Jane exclaimed storming out the door too.

"Wait!" Alice called after her but she was already gone. "Well, that was odd..."

"Tell me about it..." I huffed sitting on the couch.

**A/N: So I guess this is it for today… Hope you enjoyed it! And who would've thought? Jane and Jacob? I know I wasn't expecting that… It just seemed funny so I wrote it… Anyways, congrats to all of those who guess that '?' was Jane!**

**Please Review!**


	16. Please read this

**A/N: URGENT PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Okay so here's what I have to say to anyone who's still following my story… I'm really sorry but this isn't a chapter as you may have noticed, I want to say that I have NOT given up on this story! I could tell you things like 'there are many things wrong in my life' or 'I'm having health problems' or whatever but I'm gonna be honest with you guys, the truth is I really haven't felt like writing anything… I've been busy, that's true but it's not anything that would keep me from writing. The thing is if I don't feel like writing, I'm not going to force a chapter out of myself… I really hope you understand and that you keep waiting for when I'm ready to write something GOOD and not some crap I threw out there just to say that I finished it… I wanna give this story the ending it deserves. So that's all I have to say I guess… Thanks to everyone who read this far and I hope you understand that I'm not gonna write anything until I feel like I have a really good idea for this story and I hope you keep waiting to see what's gonna happen…**

**OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT, even though I'm not writing anything at the moment I still read and review stories AND if anyone needs a Beta Reader I think I might be up for it, so if anyone wants me to read a story they're working on and leave reviews or anything of the sort just send me a PM or something.**


End file.
